Sweet Amoris
by KerTenebrae
Summary: Nueva ciudad, nueva casa, nueva escuela. Sybil acaba de llegar a su nuevo instituto y solo en su primer idea se llevo más de una sorpresa, no todas tan gratas, no todas muy claras. Más de un muchacho parece prestarle especial atención, sin agregar la desagradable atención del trió de arpías del instituto... -Narración del juego capitulo a capitulo-
1. Chapter 1

Partiendo por lo primero, obvio XP, las aclaraciones de rigor.

1.-"Amour Sucré" no es mio, y la verdad es que no se de quien es, pero mio no. :P -si alguien sabe, me lo hace saber- La verdad, ademas de saber que es francés y que debe ser de alguna compañía de juegos no se nada mas .

2.-El fic que escribí se basa en los capítulos del juego, cada capitulo que escriba sera un capitulo del juego.

3.-Parte del dialogo de los personajes son los que tienen en el juego, algunos están mas o menos modificados. Aunque intento que sea lo menos posible. PERO no son todos del juego, hay parte que son inventados, parte de la narración.

4.-El personaje principal es, por supuesto, una creación mía, unión de mis cuatro cuentas en el juego:P

5.-Más que nada intento narrar lo que creo que pasa en los capítulos, las actitudes y todo eso. Intentando quitar formalidad a mi narración hay muchas palabras que son, de hecho, no muy "chilenas" y que las saque del juego.

Eso estaría siendo,** gracias por leer**! cualquier comentario, sugerencia o critica es bien recibida...

Finalmente, es de más decir... ¡que me encanta Castiel! .

* * *

**Llegada al Instituto Sweet Amoris.**

Sonó el despertador y suspiro fuerte, tanto, que más que un suspiro pareció un bostezo, y para cualquiera que no la conociera, fácilmente podía pasar un uno. Deslizo su mano desde dentro de las mantas y apretó el botón para detener el chirrido, miro la hora. 6.30 de la mañana. Se sentó sobre la cama y miro a su alrededor, aun habían cajas sin desempacar en toda la habitación, en toda la casa de hecho. El nuevo trabajo de su padre los había hecho cambiarse de casa y con eso venían un conjunto de nuevas cosas, nueva casa, nueva habitación, nuevo vecindario, nuevos caminos y rincones, y mas importante que todo eso para ella, nueva escuela. La anterior no era mucho mas que una escuelita, sus compañeros de clase que lo habían sido desde toda la vida y que en realidad no le había costado mucho dejar atrás, a pesar de esa confianza que tenían de años de coexistencia, nunca tuvo un real-real amigo, gente con la que jugar o salir, algunas fiestas y trabajos de la escuela, nada mucho más.

Salio de la ducha y seco su cabello rápido, no demasiado seco, no demasiado húmedo. Abrió la puerta del clóset y tiro la ropa del colgador y la puso sobre la cama. La habitación tenia ese demasiado adorable diseño de flores y ramas que a veces le encantaba y otras detestada, como en esa particular ocasión.

Desde abajo de las escaleras escucho a su madre llamándola para desayunar, no era buena idea llegar tarde el primer día de escuela, eso era más que seguro. Se termino de vestir y bajo corriendo, 7.25, ya era tarde, tal ves si no se hubiera dedicado a mirar por la ventana durante diez minutos entre cada prenda abría terminado mucho antes y tendría tiempo para desayunar, pero dado su poco interés por el concepto de "madrugar" el hecho parecía casi imposible. El dormir de pie y con los ojos abiertos, en otras culturas, podría haber sido considerado todo un talento.

-¡No tengo tiempo, nos vemos mamá!

La mujer intento detenerla pero no alcanzo a decir palabra antes de sentir la puerta cerrarse.

Corrió las primeras dos cuadras hasta que tuvo que detenerse en una luz roja. Se puso como corresponde la mochila y termino de tragar la tostada que había tomado como único desayuno antes de salir de casa. El lugar era tan diferente, aun no se acostumbraba. Su vecinos, todos matrimonios jóvenes, con bebés o sin niños, o parejas muy mayores sin hijos en casa, por lo que no conocía a nadie de su edad como para interiorizarse de la vida en su nueva ciudad, nuevo hogar.

Se encamino por el pasillo principal sin encontrar a nadie a quien preguntarle donde estaba la oficina de la directora, o su clase, ni nada. De una esquina apareció una apacible anciana que vestía una traje rosa y traía una carpeta entra las manos, le sonrió amable y miro las hojas.

-¿Sybil Brussell? -le dijo leyendo con cuidado, esperando haber pronunciado correctamente su nombre.

-Si -le respondió arrastrando un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja como habito mal aprendido, intento sonreír amable pero si estar muy segura de haberlo conseguirlo.

-Pues bienvenida al Instituto Sweet Amoris. Espero te acostumbres rápidamente a tu nuevo instituto.

-Muchas gracias.

-Te sugiero que vayas a ver a Nathaniel, el delegado principal, para verificar que tu formulario de inscripción este completo.

Miro de reojo el final del pasillo, y por las ventanas, era un gran colegio, mentía si decía que no tenia ganas de recorrerlo primero, pero todo el asunto del formulario era algo que tenia que ver, y mejor temprano que tarde, como su madre le recordaba a menudo. Además, si se le ocurría ir a vagar por las instalaciones, no había manera que encontrara la sala de delegados por ella misma y menos aun, encontrar al tal "Nathaniel".

-Tiene que estar ahora mismo en la Sala de Delegados.

Hizo un gesto con los ojos de molestia, preocupándose que la amable anciana no se percatara de ello, y le sonrió de nuevo a la directora intentando parecer educada.

-Claro, iré ahora.

La mujer pareció satisfecha y la guió por el pasillo. Frente al salón de clases A estaba la Sala de Delegados, sin entrar ella a verificar si el delegado estaba se fue dándole nuevamente bienvenida y se encamino deprisa a su oficina, dejándola frente a la sala y sin saber quien era el tal Nathaniel, ni siquiera como lucia, (solo para tenerlo de referencia).

Abrió la puerta lentamente y entro mirando a los costados, en un rincón un chico escudriñaba en unos papeles acumulados en cajas. Lo miro por unos momentos antes que el se percatara de su presencia. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente al verlo a los ojos fue lo guapo que era, un chico alto, rubio de ojos color caramelo con un semblante tan amable como bien parecido.

Se quedo mas tiempo del decido callada y cerro los ojos intentando armarse de valor.

-Hola, estoy buscando al delegado principal -le dijo tan pronto las palabras le salieron de la boca. El chico le sonrió amable como si no hubiera notado la demora de su pregunta.

-Hola -le respondió algo sorprendido, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca-, yo soy Nathaniel ¿necesitas algo?

_Si que saben elegir bien a sus representantes_, pensó en un primer momento, el chico era muy educado y hablaba bastante bien, ademas de lo que saltaba a la vista.

-La directora me ha dicho que viniera por lo de mi formulario de inscripción.

La apunto con el dedo y le sonrió otro poco haciendo un divertido gesto con los ojos en forma de camaradería, tenia toda la pinta de ser ese tipo de chicos a los que les gusta que la gente se sienta cómoda, muy amables y todo lo demás. Al menos, esperaba no equivocarse en lo segundo.

-Oh, eres la nueva, claro. Voy a verlo -se volteo y escudriño otro poco entre los papeles de una gaveta. Mientras Sybil miraba alrededor, era un lugar espacioso, con mesas puestas en circulo y muchos papeles por todos lados, dispuestos en algún tipo de orden que alguien parecía entender.

-De hecho -dijo mirando los papales que había acabado de encontrar de arriba a abajo y las otras hojas que venían con la primera-, te faltan algunas cosas en tu formulario. Veamos, te falta una foto carnet y $25 del formulario...

Sybil frunció el ceño levemente e intento hacer memoria, _¡que estúpida!_, pensó, su madre le había recordado ya varias veces lo de la famosa foto y ella había olvidado hacerlo, como tantas cosas. En cuando al dinero, tenia un poco, pero si pagaba el formulario no tendría dinero para comer o tomar el autobús de vuelta a casa, como había trazado sus planes asumiendo lo cansado del día, sin esperar eso con muchas ansias.

Nathaniel miro de nuevo las hojas.

-Y lo mas importante, parece que te has olvidado de entregar una de las hojas del formulario de inscripción, la que tiene la firma de tus padres. Tienes que traerla también.

En su cerebro se prendió una lucecita: podía tener muy mala memoria, podía ser olvidadiza y todo lo que quisieran, incluso algo irresponsable, pero podía decir una cosa con todas las de la ley: su madre no lo era, sin lugar a dudas había traído esa hoja en particular, y no porque ella lo hubiera ordenado, recordado o preparado de esa manera, sino quiero que su mamá había hecho el papeleo completo y le había entregado la carpeta con todo a excepción de la foto, claro.

-Yo lo he entregado todo ¿estas seguro? -muy guapo podía ser, pero no tenia intenciones de hacer el papeleo dos veces y sufrir la furia de su madre alegando su falta de memoria para lo que burocracia significaba.

Nathaniel miro de nuevo el formulario y luego todos los otros papeles que estaba apilados, _quizás_... pensó. La miro de vuelta y dejo la carpeta que tenia en las manos desde que se había puesto de pie y hojeo el formulario correctamente.

-Por si acaso, voy a comprobar que tu formulario no se haya colado en otro. Encárgate de conseguir el dinero y la foto.

Sybil sonrió algo mas tranquila, si así era seria un alivio, su madre la regañaría al saber que había perdido el formulario y que no había sacado su foto de carnet ademas de todo.

-Gracias -le dijo en un ademan de salir del lugar.

-De todos modos -la detuvo cuando ella ya tenia la mano en la manilla de la puerta-, da gusto ver que llega una estudiante nueva y formal. -dijo poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Sybil enrojeció un poco, "formal" nunca había sido una palabra que ocupan para describirla. Le sonrió como despedida y salio del salón devolviéndose por donde había llegado con la directora.

-Donde... donde... donde -repetía como una cancioncita. No tenia idea donde podía encontrar un lugar que sacara fotos y que pudiera llevar en ese instante al delegado. Al lugar era tan grande.

-¡Sybil! -una vocecilla demasiado familiar la llamo desde sus espaldas, no podía ser verdad- ¿todo bien?

Volteo y se dio cuenta que su primer idea era correcta, Ken, de su antiguo instituto estaba allí, el chico que en algún momento haba tratado bien en honor al buen carácter del chico, su sobrehumana disposición por ser amable para con todo el mundo y esa manía casi angelical de no pensar mal de nadie, pero que con el tiempo se había vuelta tan fastidioso que una o dos veces lo había tratado bruscamente. Ahora, ese Ken, estaba en el mismo instituto que ella, de nuevo. Su paciencia arriesgaba con agotarse.

-¿Qué...? -se le escapo como primera reacción sin alcanzar a decir nada antes que el chico volviera a abrir la boca.

-Te he dejado sin palabras ¿eh?-sin lugar a dudas, pensó Sybil-. Cuando supe que te mudabas pedí el traslado al mismo instituto que tú.

No podía creer lo que el muchacho le decía, era demasiado a su juicio.

-Eh... sí, genial, pero yo todavía tengo cosas que hacer -fue tan amable como pudo, como le nació en medio de su sorpresa, el tono en que le dijo todo podía hacerle entender que su compañía no era tan grata como el creía, eso esperaba, por le bien de ambos. Antes que ella fuera grosera sin quererlo.

-Ah, vale. si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Tenia que ser un broma, si bien no era la respuesta que el esperaba, por su reacción, sin duda no era lo suficiente para decepcionarlo. Se despidió rápido y salio fuera del lugar.

Por una de las puertas llego al patio de la escuela, una cancha central, la acera a un costado, unas cuantas bancas y algo de césped con un árbol en el centro. Parecía perfecto para ir y recostarse, la sola idea de hacer todo el papeleo nuevamente le hacia dar vueltas la cabeza. Se acerco al césped y sintió los pasos de Ken acercarse nuevamente, corrió de prisa buscando donde esconderse, se apoyo en el árbol y comenzó a rodearlo, justo al momento de voltear para quedar fuera de la vista de la entrada se topo de frente con un muchacho que no tenia cara de muchos amigos. Su cabello rojo y su ropa se movieron ante el casi inminente choque que se evito por un segundo, la miro arrogante con los brazos cruzados como si esperase una disculpa.

-Hola, son nueva -se hubiera golpeado en la cabeza en ese momento si el muchacha no estuviera frente a sus narices en ese segundo.

El tío dio un paso atrás y con una expresión un poco mas amable, pero solo un poco, la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Entonces?

No esperaba una respuesta cortes, ni nada parecido, pero ¿era necesaria tanta antipatía? El nerviosismo del segundo le desapareció y no se molestaría en parecer amable a sus ojos, mucho menos agradable. _¿Cuál era su problema con ella?_

-¿Siempre tan amable? -le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos y con el mismo tono en que él le había hablando.

-Especialmente con las nuevas -se tiro en el césped y se apoyo en el árbol, el tomo fue de una cordial indiferencia, la miro una vez sentado con un gesto que la invitaban a sentarse a su lado-, soy Castiel.

Le sonrió rápido e intentando no parecer amable o agradecida con el gesto de decirle su nombre, más aun cuando el tedio le volvió al cuerpo al recordar que tenia que terminar con el dichoso papeleo.

-Yo soy Sybil -Castiel le sonrió al recibir su nombre y le hizo un gesto con la mano dilapidando la invitación a sentarse como algo verdadero, lejos de una interpretación de una _muy_ cautivante mirada-, vuelvo luego -le dijo entonces mirando su mano y luego el edificio-. Acabo de llegar y ya me están volviendo loca con el papeleo.

Se mofo levemente y la miro con una sonrisa que parecía mas sincera a la sarta de arrogancias que había termino antes con ella antes.

-Si, ya veo lo que quieres decir. Buena suerte con el idiota del delegado.

Bien, él no había votado por Nathaniel. Pero aun con lo estirado parecía buena persona, al menos tenia un sonrisa encantadora y eso ya eran varios puntos en la carrera de agradar sinceramente a alguien.

-¿ Algún problema con él? -intento preguntar tan inocente como pudo.

Se rió molesto y quito la vista de Sybil para mirar algún punto entre los arbustos.

-No e conocido nunca a nadie tan cortado y serio como este tío.

El vocabulario y el tono en que lo dijo no pudieron evitar en Sybil una leve visita. Que el tío era un cortado, eso nadie lo negaba, serio además. Castiel la miro al escucharla reprimir una risita asumiendo su concordancia con el.

-Si, eso creo -hubiera dicho mas, pero ya debía seguir con el dichoso tramite.

-De todas maneras, deberías ir a hacer el papeleo. Si no, no te dejaran tranquila.

Lo miro un segundo encontrando en él una sonrisa amable, le agrada hablar mal del delegado a este tío, no había dudas. Pero ignorando el hecho que había hablado mal del primer estudiante que había sido amable con ella, era el primero que la hacia relajarse o reírse en un día de los mil demonios. La sonrió de vuelta y se marcho, ya dentro recordó que no se le había ocurrido preguntarle por lo de la foto. Mirando entre los pasillos por si encontraba a alguien que la ayudara choco de improviso con el delegado principal.

-Disculpa -le dijo algo abrumada.

El muchacho le entrego con una muy amable sonrisa su mochila que había caído al suelo.

-¿Entonces, qué, avanza o no este formulario? Todavía no he tenido tiempo de certificar si tu formulario de inscripción está por aquí, así que mejor pásate en un rato a la sala de delegado, ¿vale?

Sybil se sonrió en son de burla preocupándose que Nathaniel no notara el sentido de la mueca, definitivamente Castiel tenia razón, amable y todo lo demás el tío estaba algo obsesionado con ese tipo de cosas, papeleo, burocracia y orden.

-No hablas más que de papeleo. ¿Nunca te relajas? -dijo sin meditarlo bien, en su mente en ese mismo momento estaba mas bien centrada en Castiel y su manera de hablar, que en Nathaniel y su sobrecogedora amabilidad.

-Bueno, el trabajo administrativo no es especialmente divertido... -Sybil noto que el comentario no había sido el adecuado, pero Nathaniel hacia el esfuerzo de no molestarse con ella a esas alturas, considerando el trabajo que su falta de memoria y el famoso formulario perdido estaban causándole- Supongo que, aún así, debería hacer un esfuerzo.

¿Se había apenado? Sybil sintió nuevamente el deseo de golpear su frente por la estupidez que había dicho, segunda vez en un día, debía ser una especia de récord.

-Lo siento, no quería molestare...

Quizás vio mucha preocupación en sus ojos, que terminada la disculpa Nathaniel le tomo el hombro y con una cautivadora mirada y adorable sonrisa no le dio razón para pedir disculpas.

-No, no, tienes razón. Haré un esfuerzo la próxima vez.

Sybil se sonrojo completamente, o al menos sintió su cara arder, asintió con la cabeza y una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro y salio tan rápido como pudo de la vista del delegado. Primer maldito día de escuela, ya no podía ir mucho peor considerando las circunstancias. Suspiro profundo y se apoyo en las taquillas. Nathaniel y su amabilidad la habían abrumado, era sin duda un gesto muy dulce de inesperada madurez.

-Oye, ¡tú eres la nueva! -una voz chillona la hizo levantar la vista, frente a ella un grupo de tres muchachas la miraban con desprecio.

-Si ho... -alcanzo a decir algo anonadada de la disposición de sus interlocutoras.

La rubia, que encabezaba el grupo, la miro descaradamente de pies a cabeza moviendo su cabello amenazante.

-Pues nada, entre tú y el otro nuevo, no estamos mal ¿verdad, chicas?

Las tres rieron escandalosamente mientras pasaban empujándola contra las taquillas nuevamente. La sangre le hirvió a Sybil mientras las miraba alejarse por el pasillo y doblar en la primera esquina aun riendo.

Las ganas de golpear a ese grupo de estúpidas no se les quito hasta que estuvo en el salón donde se suponía tendría clases aquel día, pero ya había faltada a las de toda la mañana gracias a los paseitos que se había dado por todo el instituto intentando resolver su traslado. Tiro la mochila en un pupitre que parecía vació y se sentó escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Hola, eres la nueva ¿verdad? -cerro los ojos con molestia.

La nueva, la nueva, tenia nombre maldita sea, como era buena la gente para etiquetarlos a todos en esa escuela, levanto la vista y sorpresivamente se encontró con una muchacha de semblante ameno extendiéndole la mano. Su cabello rojo y ojos azules le daban un aspecto bastante único, ademas de su ropa.

-Mi nombre es Iris, estoy en tu clase.

La molestia por las brujas que había acabado de conocer se le fueron en el acto y extendió la mano para saludarla.

-Hola -dijo recuperando el habla-, yo soy Sybil.

-Encantada Sybil. Espero que te sientas a gusto aquí ¡nos vemos después!

-Gracias, hasta luego.

La joven le sonrió mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba del salón.

Recordando la endemoniada foto, tomo sus cosas rápido y salio del salón con las esperanzas de encontrarla para preguntarle donde podía tomársela. Pero no estaba en el pasillo y parecía que no podría sacarle esa información a nadie que rondara la escuela, todos estaban decididos a dejarla vagar por las instalaciones sin lograr terminar el formulario para entrar al dichoso instituto, parecía chiste.

Doblando por un pasillo, justo en su dirección apareció Ken comiendo un paquete de bizcochos, de seguro el le respondería, de eso no había duda.

-¡Ken! -le llamo a lo que el chico volteo a verla. Corrió en su dirección mientras Sybil se le acercaba caminando lentamente no muy segura de si había sido muy buena idea pedirle a él específicamente el favor- ¿Donde te tomaste tu la foto para el formulario de inscripción?

Terminaría con llagas en la boca de repetir tantas vez "formulario de inscripción", ya casi le daba asco.

-Pues yo me las tome en el bazar, de un hombre mayor, en la ciudad.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -pregunto ansioso por recibir una respuesta positiva.

-No, no te preocupes por eso... puedo ir sola. ¡Nos vemos! -dijo antes que insistiera y se fue rápido a buscar la salida.

Paso por el patio que estaba totalmente vació. El sol estaba pegando con todo justo sobre su cabeza mientras tenia que caminar hasta la ciudad para tomarse la foto y ver si el calvario del formulario al fin terminaba. Miro las nubes que pasan y se cubrió la cara con la mano mientras seguía caminando en dirección a la salida principal sin despagar la vista del cielo.

-¿Otras vez tu? -la voz ronca de Castiel retumbo en sus oídos. Quito la vista del cielo y lo miro frente a ella, tenia una botella en la mano y una arrogante sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. ¿Acaso el creía que había ido al patio a verlo a él, o solo le gustaba molestarla?

Hubiera dicho algo molesto, pero la camiseta que llevaba puesta le llamo la atención, la miro tan bien como pudo entre los brazos cruzados del chico, pero no pudo ver mucho entre los pliegues.

-Tu camiseta me suena -el tomo natural e indiferente de Sybil exaltaron un poco a Castiel que frunció el ceño, la muchacha lo entendió, se preparaba para decir al desagradable.

-¡Ah! ¿si? ¿Y a qué te recuerda eso, a un dibujo del trasero de tu ultimo poni?

Sybil iba a reir, pero viendo que realmente lo decía para molestarla y tildarla de estúpida se puso en la misma posición que él, frunció el ceño y se planto firme mientras el quitaba los brazos de en medio de la camiseta.

-¿Pero qué dices? -el tomo irónico podría haber molestado a Castiel si no hubiera dicho todo lo que faltaba en la frase, el muchacho era a pedir de boca para frases irónicas-. Es el símbolo de un grupo de rock.

Castiel se sorprendio levemente. Sybil hubiera sido más molesta si no fuera por la reacción del chico, con una sonrisa más amable la miro algo sorprendido.

-¡Oh! ¿Así que la nueva conoce al los Winged Skull?

Sybil se sonrió y no le hubiera sorprendido que se hubiera sonrojado otro poco, claro que los conocía, pensó, el rock era lo de ella.

-Si, me gusta el rock de vez en cuando -atino a decir mientras el muchacho rudo le sonreía con dulzura. ¡Que guapo era! y negarlo seria una gran falta a su palabra.

-¡Que genial! No conozco a muchas tías que lo escuchen.

-Pues seguramente es porque solo conoces a tías insulsas.

Dicho eso se fue caminando tan rápido como pudo, sin que pareciera que escapaba, a la salida esperando que Castiel no la siguiera para decirle algo más, el muchacho le había hecho correr el corazón a mil por hora con solo una sonrisa, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente como él, pero la seguía retando con frasecillas irónicas y antipáticas cada vez que se encontraban. Sybil podía tener un gran defecto o virtud, según se le viese, era terriblemente orgullosa.

Doblo en una esquina, mientras seguía pensando en su miraba, en lo poco expresivo de sus ojos y en como se habían transformado tan radicalmente con una sola frase, como si una barrera se hubiera caído. Suspiro profundo, aun así, con todo lo guapo e interesante, el muchacho era un problema con patas, no valía la pena arriesgar otro poco de su autoestima para que un tío lindo y con estilo jugara con ella.

Se tomo la foto y pago por ella, ya no tenia mucho más dinero y era como si la hubieran estafado, se veía mas que solo mal en aquella foto, y ademas no podía pagar el formulario. ¡Ah!, sintió ganas de gritar mientras contaba las monedas sentada bajo el árbol, a esas alturas ya odiaba la palabra formulario. Quizás... si hablaba con Nathaniel podría pagar los $25 mas tarde y no tener que pasar hambre todo el día y volver caminando a casa. Suspiro resignada, aun con aquel favor tendría que conseguir algo de dinero para completar el total.

Se encamino a la Sala de los Delegados mientras los estudiantes intercambiaban cuadernos con sus casilleros por todo el pasillo. Entre lo más altos una cabeza marrón mucho más baja intentaba hacer caber un libro más, cuando su gigantescos lentes cayeron al suelo, le muchacho junto a él se rio un poco y se fue sin siquiera pensar en ayudarlo.

-Toma -le dijo poniéndole en las manos los lentes.

-¡Sybil! gracias -el muchacho se había sonrojado otro poco. Se los puso rápido y cerro el casillero, el pasillo ya estaba casi vació.

Le ofreció uno bizcochos que Sybil acepto bastante agradecida, dadas las circunstancias.

Ken, era un chico muy amable, servicial, y muy muy dulce, de eso no había duda, pero sus ganas de ser útil y ayudar podían convertirlo en algo desagradable a veces, dependiente y hostigoso, pero así y todo, siempre estaba para ayudarla, le sonrió de vuelta tomando la galleta.

-Gracias -le dijo mientras se metía el bizcocho de chocolate en la boca.

-¿Pasa algo, necesitas algo? -le daba demasiada culpa pedirle dinero al chico, pero no tenia suficiente, y por como Castiel había hablado de Nathaniel, difícilmente le perdonaría su problemita de dinero.

-La verdad... -suspiro profundo- ¿No tendrás un poco de dinero para mi formulario? -ya estaba, le había preguntado-. Me he quedado sin dinero y tengo que pagarlo hoy o ya sabes... no más instituto.

-¡Claro! -dijo animado por entregarle lo que necesitara. Le paso los $25 y no se preocupo por preguntar nada más.

-Te los devolverá mañana sin falta, te lo prometo.

-No te preocupes, que feliz estoy de poder ayudarte.

Sybil sonrojo un poco, el muchacho podía ser bastante dulce, aunque estaba más pronta de quererlo como a un hermano a que como un novio, lamento no poder corresponderle a un chico tan considerado con ella.

-Gracias -dijo Sybil poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Ken ha hacer lo mismo.

Toco levemente la puerta del salón de delegados y encontró a Nathaniel, nuevamente solo y escribiendo algunas cosas en papeles que tenia sobre la mesa. La miro y le sonrió como saludo. Pero la sonrisa le duro poco, una cara de lastima la sustituyo.

-Oh, Sybil, se me ha olvidado decirte que lo siento, pero finalmente no se podrá completar tu inscripción.

El corazón se le paro un momento, pero la idea de que era ridículo se le vino a la mente rápido. ¿Por qué no? La directora le habría dicho en un principio si fuera así. Lo miro de reojo dudando un poco.

-Es una broma, ¿no? -Nathaniel no pudo evitar una sonrisita evidenciandolo, no era muy bueno mintiendo y eso quedo claro bastante rápido.

-Ah... ¿los has adivinado? -parecía decepcionado, pero sin dejar de lado su constante sonrisa.

Sybil rio un poco haciandolo reir a él también, al menos habia funcionado de algo.

-Es un broma, me habías asustado -le dijo siendo honesta, en un primer momento casi se le para el corazón, eso solo seria el colmo de la mala suerte.

-Perdón, lo haré mejo la próxima vez.

Sybil le sonrió ampliamente, tan amable como su orgullosa personalidad le permitió. Salio del salón y una vez fuera se recordó del formulario, había olvidado preguntar por el gracias a la "broma" de Nathaniel.

Volvió a abrir la puerta y asomo solo la cabeza, Nathaniel sonreía aun ¿es que nunca dejaba de sonreír? Mientras miraba unos papeles, no había escuchado la puerta abrirse, definitivamente estaba distraído.

-Oye -le dijo intentando llamar su atención, Nathaniel levanto la vista sorprendido y algo exaltado, corrió el rostro intentando esconder un leve sonrojo que Sybil no alcanzo a ver-, por cierto, no me has dicho si has encontrado mi formulario o no.

La miro más tranquilo y corrió lo ojos a la mesa donde había algunos papeles.

-Oh, de veras que lo siento -dijo tranquilizándose-. Se había mezclado con otros papeles, te lo he dejado apartado. Aquí lo tienes.

Le entrego los papeles ya completamente tranquilo, parecía que el papeleo lo mantenían sereno.

-Gracias -dijo Sybil y salio de la sala de delegados en camino a la oficina de la directora.

De camino allí, adjunto la foto y todos los papeles para entregarle a la mujer, pero era inevitable prever que se caerían si no los adjuntaba como correspondía. Metió la mano en la mochila y busco un clip o algo para mantenerlas juntas. Toda la mala suerte del día se le había desvanecido para otorgarle toda la buena suerte en una sola jugada, al fondo de uno de los bolsillos había un clip negro en muy buen estado con el que reunió todo. Toco la puerta con los nudillos y espero hasta que escucho el "pase", la mujer estaba sentada en medio de un gigantesco escritorio rodeada de papeles, se veía muy pequeña allí sentada, alejo los lentes de sus ojos y la miro por sobre los cristales.

-¿Esta completo tu dossier? -Sybil asintió con la cabeza- De acuerdo, me lo puedes entregar... -le entrego las hojas y la mujer los ojeo rápidamente, solo viendo que estuviera todo en orden-. Esta vez todo está en orden, quedas oficialmente admitida al Sweer Amoris. -Sybil le entrego los $25 y la foto además de los papeles que la mujer tomo con cuidado-. Las clases ya terminaron, puedes volver a casa. Hasta luego.

Sybil camino algo molesta, había cargado los cuadernos por todo el endemoniado instituto sin haber entrada en ninguna condenada clase. El menos sus deseos por maldecir no se habían cansado.

* * *

-Iris -la muchacha volteo para encontrarse con el delegado, que la llamaba de unos metros mas atrás.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza es que había hecho algo mal, que le había faltado entregar algún papel o lo que sea, pero la sonrisa de Nathaniel le dieron a entender otra cosa.

-¿Si? -pregunto no muy deseosa de saber si tenia que ver con su falta de responsabilidad, que nacía tan espontáneamente como su voz.

-¿Sabes donde esta Sybil? -la pregunta le sorprendió un poco, pero al menos no la buscaba para regañarle.

-Ah... -pensó por un segundo.

Unos metros más lejos, apoyado en los casilleros con los brazos cruzados, como de costumbre estaba Castiel mirando fijamente al delegado, como si quisiera escuchar lo que le decía.

-Creo que camino al patio.

Castiel se incorporo de las taquillas y se puso en marcha quien sabe donde.

-Gracias -le dijo Nathaniel.

Iris quito la vista de Castiel para decir un "de nada" que nació de la costumbre mas que del deseo o de notarlo siquiera, el delegado principal se dirigió por el pasillo al patio principal de la escuela varios metros mas atrás de Castiel.

* * *

¿Que querría con Sybil el estirado? Se pregunto Castiel, mientras hacia sonar las llaves de su bolsillo, si tanto interés tenia en la nueva quizás le molestaría saber a donde la invitaría.

Conocía el instituto como la palma de su mano, sabia que la muchacha no iba al patio si no al baño, y que en términos prácticos era lo mismo, depuse de todo, estaban en la misma dirección desde el despacho de la directora, que también conocía de memoria. Había un atajo para encontrarla que no dudo en usar. Se le había ocurrido invitarla ya hacia un buen rato, era bastante divertida, la muchacha no parecía temerle y su rostro de enojo ante los comentarios que le dedicaba era sin duda cómico, aunque sus frases acertadas y su mirada penetrante la hacían mas interesante que divertida, intrigante por lo poco. Se apoyo en los casilleros y sintió pasos ligeros acercarse.

-Olle, novata -Sybil volteo a verlo, novata... la nueva, era lo mismo a esas alturas y nadie parecía molestarse en recordar su nombre- ¿aun no te vas?

-Evidente, ¿no crees?

Castiel rió de buena gana lo que suavizo el ceño de Sybil, entre el cansancio y la perspectiva de pelear con un chico que apenas si conocían no respondía de la mejor manera ni dejaba entrever lo mejor de ella misma.

-Vamos, te mostrare un lugar genial.

Se separo del muro y se encamino en dirección contraria a la salida, Sybil miro sus pies y el cansancio desaparecio un poco, volteo y troto un par de metros hasta llegar al lado de Castiel que no se molesto en decir palabra o mirarla siquiera.

-Vamos a un lugar -dijo lentamente como si contara un cuento de hadas- fuera del alcance de cualquier otro estudiante.

-¿Prohibido no de le dice a esos lugares?

Castiel se limito a reír un poco antes de dedicarle una mirada socarrona.

Subieron muchas escaleras que para Sybil parecían no terminar, no por el cansancio, si no por lo monótono de la vista, muros y mas muros grises en lo que parecía una escalera de emergencia, y al final encontraron una puerta, que Castiel abrió con una llave mas pequeña que el resto que tenia en el llavero, al abrirla la luz le encandilo un poco, con un gesto de dramática gentileza la invito a pasar. La puerta daba a la azotea del instituto y se podía ver toda la ciudad desde ella.

Era realmente hermoso, la brisa, el sol, todo le pareció mágico.

-Genial ¿no?

-Es increíble -dijo en un suspiro. Sybil lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa y curiosidad en sus ojos- ¿De donde sacaste esa llave?

-¡Ah! un mago nunca cuenta sus secretos, niña.

-De seguro lo robaste de algún maestro.

Sybil lo miro retándolo a negarlo, el muchacho solo atino a correr el rostro divertido de la expresión de la muchacha.

-Te encantaría meterme en problemas mi primer día de clases.

Castiel rió con el comentario espontaneo de la chica que ahora miraba con asombro los techos de las casa y las copas de los arboles. La risa del muchacho era muy contagiosa, ronca y todo, no sonaba a falsedad, sino a misterio y adrenalina.

-¿Clases? no mientas novata, tu no fuiste a clases hoy, te paseaste por el colegio todo el día.

-Tenia cosas que hacer... veterano.

Castiel la miro fingiendo estar ofendido.

-No soy mayor que tu, de eso estoy seguro.

-Novata, nueva, niña -nombro enumerando con los dedos mientras cerraba los ojos fingiendo excesiva arrogancia, imitando a Castiel.

Esperaba una respuesta, algo molesto o irritante, con la esperanza de algo irónico y divertido, pero solo hubo silencio, abrió los ojos y Castiel la miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro, algo extraño le paso y volteo la cara _¿se había sonrojado?_ pensó Sybil, _¿de que, de todos modos?, _ella solo habia estado dicendo tonterias_. _Volvió a voltear para mirarla con una cara de forsadisima indiferencia.

-Ni que supiera tu nombre.

_Aun así te molestaste en invitarme aquí,_ pensó en decirle, pero por como ya había reaccionado creyó mejor no decir nada.

-Vamos , ¿quieres? nadie quiere ser expulsado su primer día y yo ya tengo suficientes sanciones como para que incluyan pervertir a la novata.

Sybil sonrojo tanto que sitio que la sangre le saldría por las orejas, suerte que Castiel caminaba adelante y que ella tenia las manos heladas, las paso por sus mejillas esperando que el calor bajara un poco. Bajaron rápido las escaleras y se despidieron rápido mientras veían que nadie anduviera cerca. En la parada del autobús rememoraba su día con extrañeza; raro, raro, raro; el instituto Sweet Amoris y todos sus estudiantes se ganaban un siete en su rarimetro de diez.

* * *

Gracias por Leer!

* Aclaración fuera de lugar: Elegí Sybil por el personaje de "Downton Abbey" y es el único significado que tiene para mi, además que me gusta mucho :P


	2. Chapter 2

****Bueno, aquí esta finalmente el Segundo Capitulo!

Me he tomado mi tiempo, y más que nada es por lo ocupadisima que he estado este ultimo tiempo.

Espero les guste... es ridículamente largo, lo se... pero no pude editarlo más. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo, pero no conseguí mas que borrar un par de párrafos y nada mas.

De todos modos, espero lo aprecien y más aun les guste y lo disfrute...

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Episodio 2**

_**Los Clubs del Instituto**_

Cerro la reja de la calle con la llave de mango azul, azul desde que la había pintado con esmalte para uñas intentando diferenciar las mil doscientas llaves que tenia en su llavero, entre la reja, el portón, la entrada principal, la entrada trasera, la casa de su abuela en la misma proporción que la suya propia. Suspiro profundo intentando quitar la llave. Desde que a su madre le había entregado el contrato y lo había firmado, ya nadie estaba en casa para cuando ella salia.

Miro a la ventana de su habitación y suspiro, no recordaba si la había dejado abierta o cerrada, pero ya daba igual. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al instituto y a no más de dos cuadras su estomago rugió con furia, estaba a tiempo para llegar a la hora, pero en al momento de decidir si tomar desayuno y correr a clases o caminar lenta y plácidamente, la decisión no le tomo más de dos segundos. Si encontraba alguna tienda abierta se compraría algo, sino, pues a esperar hasta el almuerzo y hacer oídos sordos a los quejidos de su hambriento estomago.

Se puso junto al semáforo, esperando a que la luz le diera verde junto con un grupo considerable de personas que se dirigían a sus trabajos y un grupo de niñas de uniforme de marinera que reían por algo. Cada cierto tiempo se volteaban a verla y luego volvían a reírse y hablar en susurros. ¿Se reían de ella? se pregunto varias veces mientras el infinito semáforo no cambiaba de color.

Entonces, sintió que le tironeaban levemente la mochila, como acto reflejo en respuesta a lo que creía un robo se dio vuelta con la el brazo levantado, con toda la fuerza que pudo intento golpear a quien fuera que intentaba escudriñar en su mochila. Pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, una mano firme le sujeto la muñeca, Sybil intento zafarse con dramatismo antes de notar una cabellera roja que le nublo los sentidos.

-¿Siempre tan a la defensiva, novata? -la voz profunda y ronca de Castiel la hizo sonrojar de inmediato. El chico la soltó con delicadeza el brazo y le sonrió burlonamente, parecía divertido.

-Me asustaste -le reclamo volviendo a mirar el otro extremo de la calle.

-¿Que traes un banco en la mochila?

-¿Tu que crees?

Le puso el brazo sobre los hombros y le sonrió a un costado antes que las risitas de la niñas de uniforme la trajeran a la realidad nuevamente, ya entendía porque volteaban tanto, les llamaba la atención Castiel, no ella, obviamente. Que no era difícil de comprender, las niñas parecían más nerviosas que Sybil y eso que el chico ni siquiera les había prestado ni la más mínima atención, aun con el alboroto que causaban. Seguro y ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de circunstancias.

Sybil se libró del brazo de Castiel justo para que la luz verde brillara y les permitiera cruzar. El muchacho se puso las manos en los bolsillos y volvió a su pose normal, su rostro cerio, como si estuviera enojado y la vista perdida en sus propios asuntos. Caminaron en silencio hasta que el estomago de la joven volvió a sonar.

-Deberías pedirle un préstamo a tu mochila y comprarte algo para comer.

Miro a Castiel sin expresión en el rostro, preparada para decir algo en respuesta, tan absurdo como lo que el muchacho le había dicho hace un instante, pero el estomago le volvió a sonar, y aun más fuerte que antes. La risa de su acompañante resonó por todo el lugar mientras él mismo se afirmaba su estomago por el dolor que causaba de tanta diversión.

-No le veo el chiste en morir de inanición.

Castiel la miro por un segundo y luego miro el camino, quedaban un par de cuadras para llegar al instituto. Miro el cielo pensativo mientras Sybil intentaba adivinar que era lo que tanto cruzaba su mente, pero tal privilegio estaba reservado para quien Castiel quisiera entregarlo, su actitud no dejaba a nadie entrar en ellos, mucho menos en sus sentimientos, la joven se sintió intrigada cuando se precipito a parar en seco un segundo más tarde que Castiel lo hiciera mirando a la nada.

-Me voy, adiós -le dijo doblando en una esquina y alejándose de Sybil sin esperar respuesta.

La joven quedo anonadada, eso no se lo esperaba. Lo miro mientras se alejaba los primeros dos pasos.

-¡Hey! las clases empiezan en... -miro el reloj- cinco minutos... ¿que no vas?

-Si a mis padres no les interesa, menos a ti.

_Agh_, pensó molesta, no podían salir palabras amables de su boca, ni siquiera cuando era amable -lo era en raras ocasiones-. Su actitud la empujaba a alejarse de él, mientras que en ocasiones parecía casi como si le pedía que entrara a su mundo. No importa lo que digan los hombres sobre las mujeres, para ella la verdad era una: era imposible entender a los hombres.

-Yo decido que me importa y que no. -le respondió luego que el muchacho pareciera demasiado interesado en mantenerla lejos, con esa respuesta se quedaría tranquila ella al menos, sabiendo que tenia la ultima palabra.

Lo miro con los ojos entre-cerrados e intentando parece ofendida por la constante y persistente falta de delicadeza del muchacho, si el quería faltar a clases y seguir con su pose de chico malo y todo lo que viene con el paquete, era su problema, bien por él, cuatro malditos días y ya ocupaba la mitad de sus pensamientos no placenteros. Tan concentrada iba que no se percato del pequeño detalle, Castiel volteo de súbito al escuchar su respuesta, el muchacho se quedo mirando impresionado como Sybil seguía a paso firme y no se volteaba a mirarlo, _mejor_, pensó él intentando ignorar de una vez y por todas a la muchacha que se preocupaba tanto en fastidiarlo y responder a sus bromas en vez que quedarse callada y sonrojada como todas las demás.

-¡Que bah! -dijo volteando y dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde, porque ni él estaba muy seguro de a donde iría.

Cruzo las puertas y se encamino a su casillero intentando no pensar en el muchacho que tanto la fastidiaba, había mucha gente en ese instituto que parecía agradarle la rutina de fastidiarla Y así, de súbito escucho un tumulto de risas agudas y molestas, sabia que significaba solo una cosa, y saber lo que significaba cuando solo habían pasado unos días desde su arribo al instituto era bastante triste. Foco de burlas. Perfecto.

-Hey, ¡mira a quien tenemos aquí -la vocesilla molesta de Amber resonó por el pasillo, ya casi vació, las clases empezaban en pocos momentos. El destino no se había conformado con dejarla sin desayuno, ahora se esmeraba en dejarla sin tímpanos- ¡Fíjate, novata -escucharla decirle novata, casi la hacia desear que fuera Castiel el que la fastidiara con observaciones mucho mas inteligentes, a pesar de ser más difíciles de evadir-, mira lo que hemos encontrado en nuestras taquillas!

Le paso un papel y Sybil lo tomo con molestia, miro de reojo y la sorpresa no podía haber desencajado mas sus parpados. La maldita y horrorosa foto para el formulario estaba ampliada en lo que parecía una fotocopia, no sin agregarle palabras salpicadas al rededor, ofensivas y estúpidas, ademas de las faltas de ortografía.

-¡Pero si soy yo! -dijo Sybil en una estrepitosa manera de hacer salir su sorpresa y molestia- ¡Es la foto que me tenia que hacer para el formulario de inscripción!

La información fue escupida de su boca para responder con mas carcajadas agudas de parte de las muchachas que tenia en frente acorralándola.

-No eres muy fotogenica, ¿no? ¿Quieres otra? -de su bolso saco una docena de hojas de papel, vanagloreandolas en la cara de Sybil-. Mira, tu misma, tenemos varias.

Los papel volaron contra la cara de Sybil y cayeron por el suelo, el viento hizo su trabajo y ayudo a que se esparcieran por el pasillo, mas papeles salieron de los bolsos de sus amigas y mas hojas volaron. ¿Cual era su maldito problema?

-¿Sois vosotras las que...? -la ira contenida y los intentos por no caer en su juego la retuvieron de gritar o tirarsele encima como hubiera querido hacer... ni siquiera le permitieron terminar de hablar cuando Amber volvió a hacer salir esa chillona voz suya.

-Y, por cierto, ahora que ya te has matriculado, ¡ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a Nathaniel!

Siguieron su camino y dejaron a Sybil sin palabras, ¿que tenia que ver Nathaniel en todo esto? Las miro por un segundo, si las miradas mataran, ellas habrían explotado en mil pedazos y manchado el pasillo de rojo, pero aun no generaba ese poder, y Sybil repitió en su mente intentando animarse, _aun_.

Se agacho para tomar un papel y lo miro por un segundo, luego miro el resto esparcido por el piso, cerro los ojos lentamente y se apoyo en su taquilla, tenia tres opciones, ponerse a llorar, gritar tanto como pudiera, o calmarse e ignorarla. Se paso la mano por la cara y lo analizo con cuidado intentando serenarse. Pensó con cuidado y fácilmente determino no caer en la primera o en la segunda opción, y aunque una explosiva solución no era su definitiva conclusión no esperaba quedarse de brazos cruzados e ignorarlo como había creído como ultima opción a sus problemas, ninguna de las anteriores la había satisfecho, tenia que arreglarlo.

Se encamino a la sala de delegados y toco un par de veces. No espero respuesta y abrió la puerta. Como esperaba, Nathanail parecía recién haber dejado de leer uno papeles que tenia en la mesa para dirigir su mirada a la muchacha que entraba con el intento de una expresión calmada, el delegado le sonrió dulcemente y le saludo.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Va todo bien?

_¿Todo bien?_, pensó. _¿Le tomaba el pelo_? Respiro profundo e intento ocultar su indignación.

-Oye -le dijo viendo como su tono afectaba la mirada de amabilidad del chico, cambiándola por una de preocupación- ¿puedo saber por que mi foto para el formulario del instituto esta colgada y pegada por todas partes?

De camino a la sala de delegados se había tomado la molestia de despegar un par de hojas de unas taquillas, las brujas se habían dado todo el trabajo de fastidiarla a un nivel de villano de tiras cómicas.

-¿Como? -dijo sorprendido y algo avergonzado- Que... no tengo idea.

Sybil desdoblo un papel y se lo acerco un poco, era su foto y Nathaniel la miro con molestia, eso había pasado bajo su responsabilidad después de todo.

-Pero mira la fotografía -le dijo moviendola para que la tomara-, la han puesto por todas partes, ¡que vergüenza!

Nathaniel la tuvo unos segundos en sus manos, para luego arrugarla y la tirarla al papelero.

-Mira -dijo con un tono conciliador, como de costumbre-, lo siento, no sé como estas personas lograron tener acceso a tu foto.

¿Tenia que creerle? Se cuestiono. Si, por supuesto, su rostro afligido y su mirada de lamento eran la única prueba que necesitaba, el parecía tenia el poder de tranquilizarla con bastante facilidad. Si a eso se le podía llamar tranquilidad de algún modo.

-¿No puedes hacer nada? -le pregunto tranquila pero abatida- ¡Castiga a los responsables! -le dijo encogiéndose de hombros como única idea que se le venia a la mente.

Nathaniel se rió un poco y le puso la mano en el hombro, intentando consolarla.

-Bueno, yo no puedo imponer sanciones a los estudiantes, solo puedo hacerlo la dirección y los profesores. Así que no puedo hacer nada contra las personas que han hecho eso. De todas formas reconozco que, en cierto modo, se podría considerar que soy responsable. Retirare las fotos por ti ¿vale?

La muchacha lo miro sorprendida y algo emocionada, era todo un caballero, por decirlo poco.

-Ok, gracias... -balbuceo, luego miro a un costado y recordó las risas de esas chicas- Seguro que has sido esas tres brujas las que te la han jugado.

-¿Que brujas? -pregunto intrigado.

-Siempre están las tres juntas, ¿sabes? Amber, la rubia, también ha hablado de ti. En cualquier caso, son las tres idiotas -dijo con rencor.

Nathaniel levanto una ceja y le sonrió divertido.

-Sabes, Amber es mi hermana... -Sybil se sorprendió por lo poco, ¿estaba Amber cuidando a su hermano? sus palabras parecieron mucho más las de una novia o enamorada que una hermana-... Aunque sé que no siempre es de lo mas amable cuando esta con sus amigas... -definitivamente este chico no conocía ni a su propia sangre, "de los más amable", esta bastante loco si creía que esa chica podía llegar a ser amable alguna vez, o de alguna manera en general en esta vida- De todas formas, no se puede acusar a alguien sin pruebas.

Bien, en momentos como esos era cuando le encontraba la razón a Castiel y le encantaría tenerlo a su lado para que lanzara alguna de sus bromas para poder reírse de ellas, a veces le daban ganas de abofetear a Nathaniel para que dejara de ser tan malditamente bueno.

-Si, claro... -dijo acercándose a la puerta- Gracias.

Nathaniel le sonrió, pero Sybil no se molesto en responderle, estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndose colérica. Y es que ella ocupaba mucho tiempo preocupándose de sus sentimientos y procurando entenderlos tan bien como una adolescente podía aspirar para hacer por si misma.

Camino a clase y se sentó hasta atrás, la clase paso lenta mientras el profesor deba su cátedra de matemáticas avanzadas, por más que Sybil miraba la pizarra no entendía nada y se justificaba a ella misma pensando que en realidad de qué le serviría saber hacer tales cálculos en la vida real, estaba tan deprimida por lo que estaba pasando que no se demoro mucho en pensar de esa manera y dedicarse a bocetar en su cuaderno.

Sintió que le movían el brazo, entonces miro a un costado, Iris acaba de llegar a clases y se había sentado a su lado, había sacado su cuaderno y sus lapices y le sonreía esperando respuesta.

-Hola -le dijo Sybil en un todo monótono.

-Sybil ¿estas bien? -pregunto en un tono preocupado-. Me pareció oír que la hermana de Nathaniel y sus amigas, Charlotter y Le, te molestaron -Sybil asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el horrendo dibujo en su cuaderno-. Son así con todo el mundo, no lo tomes como algo personal ¿vale?

La alegre sonrisa de su compañera, y la lógica explicación de una alumna más experimentada en la real personalidad de sus compañeros del instituto le ayudaron un poco a subir su moral, ya no se sentía tan deprimida como antes, y definitivamente no se sentía molesta con nadie más que no fueran las tres arpías recordó contenta el increíble favor que Nathaniel le iba ha hacer al sacar las hojas de los pasillos y como se había disculpado con ella. Estaba bien ahora, mucho mejor gracias a palabras realistas.

-Vale -le dijo respondiendole a su sonrisa-, gracias, siempre es bueno saberlo.

La clase termino y la acotada agenda de Iris la obligo a vagar sola por los pasillos del instituto, su animo renovado le dio valor para encarar a las arpías y decirles que poco le importaba lo que hicieran, parecía en que en sus vidas no había nada más importante que fastidiar a los otros, quizás sus propias vidas no eran lo suficiente interesantes.

-Hola Sybil -la voz de Ken la saco de sus pensamientos y le devolvió el saludo mientras guardaba sus cuadernos en su taquilla.

-Ken -se propuso a preguntar- ¿has visto a esas tres chicas, que van siempre juntas?

Ken puso una mueca de molestia y vergüenza al mismo tiempo.

-Si -se miro los pies-, me acaban de robar el dinero.

La muchacha se sorprendió ante la bajeza de las brujas, dispuestas a ese tipo de actos solo para fastidiar.

-¿Como que te han cogido el dinero? -le grito espontáneamente.

-Si, me han empujado al suelo y se han llevado mi dinero, dijeron que preferían almorzar en el restaurante en lugar de la cafetería.

Sybil se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, ¿como podía ser tan cobarde y más aun contarlo tan abiertamente? ¿Que decirle? Parecía decaído, y tenia toda la razón para estarlo, no todos los días un grupo de chicas te roba el dinero, particularmente de chicas. Era de esperar, pensaba Sybil, que la noticia de que le habían robado el dinero viniera de un momento a otro, pero siempre se imagino mucho mas probable que fuera Castiel quien hiciera el robo, en su lugar, en lugar de un chico rudo y fuerte de agresivo carácter, habían sido un grupo de muchachas no mucho más grandes que ella misma -bueno quizás si un poco-.

-¡Pero no te dejes! -le dijo en un tono jocoso- ¿Eres un tío o no?

Ken volvió a reír y se acaricio la nuca.

-¡Me empujaron y me tiraron al suelo! -el tono en broma que utilizo parecía respuesta a una subida de animo, así como había sido con ella luego de hablar con Iris, estaba contenta de poder ayudarlo en eso al menos-. Eran tres, ¡qué podía hacer yo! -Sybil se rió un poco y Ken la siguió- ¿Te han hecho algo a ti también? -pregunto aludiendo al hecho de que las buscaba, o había preguntado por ellas en un primer lugar.

-¿Te han dado una fotocopia? -le pregunto temerosa de la respuesta mientras sacaba su libro de Historia.

-Una fotocopia -repitió-. No ¿por qué?

-No pasa nada -le dijo cerrando su mochila, le acaricio el brazo y le sonrió tanto como pudo-, preocúpate por ti.

Ken se sonrió un poco para si mismo y luego le sonrió a ella tímido.

-Si, igualmente.

Siguió su camino y llego al patio, que estaba casi vació era sorprendente que los estudiante prefirieran quedarse en los salones, pasillos y la cafetería antes de salir al patio con el tiempo como estaba en la actual estación, el viento suave y el sol delicado sobre sus cabezas.

Se acerco a la banca y saco un libro preparándose a leer un poco antes de entrar a clases otra vez. Desde la entraba principal vio acercarse a Castiel con su normal pose de niño malo, las manos en los bolsillo y la mochila a un hombro, no la había visto aun así que Sybil se propuso a saludarlo.

-Hola -le dijo cerrando el libro en un tono tan natural que no esperaba lo que seguiría de parte de su interlocutor.

-Eh, Sybil -pero el tono irónico, y la mirada burlona le comunicaron a Sybil que él no pensaba que podían hablar como seres humanos normales por una vez en sus vidas- ¡muy bonita tu foto!

Sybil refregó su mano contra el rostro y metió el libro en la mochila otra vez.

-¿Tu también has visto eso? -le dijo sin sorpresa.

-Claro -se sentó en el respaldo del asiento junto a ella-, igual que la mitas del instituto.

Un gemido de molestia salio de su garganta y se cruzo de manos, el asunto no había dejado de molestarla por completo después de todo.

-¡No tiene ninguna gracia! -dijo con elocuencia- ¡No es tu cara la que está colgada por todas partes! -el brazo extendido gestualizando hacia el pasillo ayudaron a la explicación.

-Y mira lo que te digo, dudo mucho de que alguien se dedique a hacer eso.

¡Ah! hubiera gritado de indignación, todo el mundo parecía convencido de creer que la fotocopias habían nacido de la nada misma, y desde esa misma nada se habían reproducido por todo el instituto.

-Si eres tan duro, ¡defiendeme!

Se avergonzó por lo que había dicho, Castiel nada tenia que ver con ella como para tomar tal responsabilidad, pero en la desesperación la estúpida frase ya había nacido.

-¿Por que debería? -le dijo riéndose un poco- Además, no se quien lo hizo.

-Las tres estúpidas esas -le respondió solo por el hecho de saber esa respuesta y no la anterior.

-Hay muchas chicas imbéciles por aquí.

Sybil lo miro, ¿se refería a ella también? Pues como sea, ya estaba en medio de una conversación y no iba a permitir que él pensara que la aseveración tan poco cortes recién dicha había llegado a tocar su ego, o hacerla sentir identificada siquiera.

-Están siempre juntas -dijo con naturalidad, una muy estudiada naturalidad-, ya sabes. Una morena, una asiática y la rubia. Amber, creo -intento parecer desinteresada del detalle de que de por si las conocía muy bien-. Acabo de llegar y no paran de provocarme.

Eso ultimo al menos era verdad.

Castiel soltó una carcajada burlona y se sentó junto a ella, ahora donde correspondía y no en el respaldo.

-¿Hablas de la hermana de Nathaniel y sus amigas? Es cierto que tienen un bien historial...

-Entonces, ¿me ayudas? -se burlo de si misma, con ese sentido y nada mas conteniendo una risita por ese poder de burlarse de si misma que había generado con el pasar del tiempo, el la vida había que reírse, ¿por que no de uno mismo también?

Castiel se rió ante la aparente broma de la muchacha y se le acerco un poco más.

-Y ¿que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Pegarles?

Ambos rieron de buena gana y Sybil miro directamente a Castiel para responder.

-Venga, un poco de suerte igual les ganas en una pelea -la ironía hizo que una falsa cara de molestia invadiera las facciones del pelirrojo-. Yo puedo ser el arbitro.

La cara de estupefacción de Castiel luego de una larga carcajada no termino de responder por completo a la bizarra situación planteada por Sybil- ¿Pero es que quieres que me expulsen? Además , yo -puso énfasis en cada palabra- soy un caballero, no pego a las chicas.

Sybil se puso de pie y se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, pues nada. Hasta luego, "caballero".

-¡Eh, espera! -se puso de pie, parándose en frente de Sybil, con un rostro muy sugerente- ¿Y como que "con un poco de suerte les puedo pegar"? ¿También te la estas buscando, tu?

Le sonrió sensual y le golpeo el hombro levemente. Sybil le respondió con la misma sonrisa y puso cara de interrogación, como si en realidad no supiera a lo que se refería, y le respondió el golpe empujándolo un poco para dirigirse al pasillo en dirección de su clase de Historia.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo? -le respondió empujón- Venga, ¡largo! Antes de que pierda mis modales de caballero -le dijo cuando Sybil ya se alejaba de él, la respuesta de la chica se limito a ser un gesto de mano sin voltear a verlo. Castiel se le quedo mirando por un par de momentos, la muchacha sabia como dejarlo sin palabras, y a pesar de gozar de su compañía -por mucho que le molestara admitir eso-, espera realmente que la parte de quedar sin palabras no se hiciera rutina, no podía soportar que alguien, particularmente como Sybil, tuviera el poder de dejarlo sin respuestas y estupefacto, no, no permitiría que siguiera sucediendo.

El resto del día paso bastante mas tranquilo, Nathaniel cumplió presto a su promesa y quito cada papel que encontró. Era rápido en todo aquello que significaba el deber, lo hacia con el mayor de los placeres sabiendo que hacia lo correcto, pero mas placer le provocaba poder ayudar a la chica nueva, había algo en su aire despistado y a la vez preocupado que le llamaba infinitamente la atención, parecía un mar de adorables contradicciones cubierto por una sonrisa tibia y ojos oscuros que parecían encontrar interés hasta en lo más mínimo La curiosidad la definía con presión, pero a la vez un temeroso sentido de respeto que parecía retenerla a veces, como una niña pequeña, haciéndola retroceder pasos. Sin duda era muy linda, ¿quien podía negarlo? (sus pensamientos con respecto a ella acostumbraban a volar de uno a otro con demasiada libertad, el no acostumbraba a ser tan disperso... pero continuo de todos modos en esa linea). No era el único que lo había notado, eso lo había escuchado en los pasillos ya muchas veces desde el principio de año, pero su personalidad distraída le había empujado a juntarse con poca gente y no entablar conversación con la mayoría, solo por falta de atención. Y por ese acotado número de gente con la que trataba diariamente, había hecho que de cierto modo le molestaba mucho que le prestara tanta atención a Castiel, el chico la hacia reír y sonrojar, la hacia sentir enfado y molestia. Quizás él la molestaba pero aun así la hacia sentir otras cosas, cualquieras estas fueran, no eran indiferentes mutuamente, eso era seguro. Se paro en seco en medio del pasillo y miro a su alrededor, ella venia justo caminando en su dirección, con la mochila en el hombro y un despreocupado andar, tan despreocupado que solo noto su presencia para cuando esta muy cerca, le saludo con la mano y siguió su camino a su próxima clase. El respondió el gesto de igual manera, ya era otoño y los amplios pasillos hacían corrientes de aire, el corto y oscuro cabello de la estudiante, se mecía grácil acariciando sus mejillas.

-¿Que tanto miras? -una voz muy conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Amber, ¿no deberías estar en clases ya?

-Ese no es tu problema.

El muchacho suspiro, y siguió su camino. A veces su hermana lo sacaba de quicio, por eso era mejor para el llevar su contacto al mínimo.

La clase termino y el timbre se escucho por toda la escuela, a lo que el profesor dio el permiso para retirarse, los alumnos se pusieron de pie tomando sus cosas y saliendo de las aulas atestando los pasillos. Sybil se tomo su tiempo para guardar todo, nunca había sido demasiado ansiosa para ese tipo de cosas, se tomaba su tiempo para salir de casa, de las aulas, del colegio, le gustaba caminar tranquilamente y dejar sus pensamientos volar tan alto como quisieran y no prestar atención a nada indeseable, y era una practica que había ido perfeccionando desde su llegada al instituto. Suspiro profundo y salio del aula, ya no había tanta gente, pero antes que pudiera terminar de dar su vista panorámica, el rosado traje de la directora pareció en su espectro visual, y el alegre temple de la señora se le vino encima, ¿estaría en problemas?

-Sybil, espera -le dijo ante un intento de escape-. Me gustaría que participaras en las actividades del instituto. En concreto, me gustaría que echaras una mano a uno de los clubes. Ahora, tanto el club de baloncesto como el de jardinería necesitan ayuda. Puedes elegir ¿con cuál prefieras colaborar?

Sybil lo pensó solo un segundo, la jardinería siempre le había ido bien, le gustaban mucho las flores y todo el asunto de la ecología, pero era sabido que su mejor cualidad no era cuidar de otro ser vivo, bastante al contrario, su habitual falta de preocupación por recordar sus deberes la lleva a olvidar todo lo demás cuidar o alimentar a otro ser no era la excepción, tenia un par de hamsters que podían dar testimonio de eso, bueno... en realidad no, no técnicamente. El baloncesto seria la opción mas sensata de todas, ademas, siempre le había ido bien, no era la mejor de todos, pero sabia como dar un pase y tirar a la canasta con bastante decencia.

-Creo que voy a echar una mano al club de baloncesto.

-Perfecto -exclamo la señora anotando algo en su carpeta-, en ese caso, ve allá y pregunta como puedes ayudar.

La mujer se dio vuelta y se hecho a correr rápidamente en dirección a su oficina. Sybil no tenia idea de donde estaba el dichoso club y la mujer no parecía dispuesta a darle tal información.

-Pero no sé donde es y... -le intento decir mientras la perdía de vista.

-Habla con tu compañeros, seguro que encontraras a alguien que te lo enseñe -le grito del otro lado del pasillo mientras doblaba y desaparecía por completo.

Sybil volteo y miro a su alrededor, estaba totalmente sola en el pasillo, sin un alma caritativa que la ayudara a buscar el dichoso club de baloncesto.

Comenzó a caminar en busca de alguien que pudiera darle las indicaciones de donde estaba el club, pero nadie aparecía por ningún lado. Comenzaba a desesperarse, aquel día había sido un real karma, quizás cuando llegara a casa sus padres la regañarían por algo como para dar un broche de oro a la magnifica jornada. Pero justo doblando en una esquina se encontró a punto de chocar con Ken, que parecía tan desorientado como ella. La miro con alegría, como si encontrara la respuesta a una muy difícil pregunta, pero no le dijo nada, solo le sonrió con alegría mientras se agarraba fuerte una mano con la otra. Sybil se pregunto si era una buena idea, pero ya no tenia muchas mas alternativas.

-Ken, ¿tu también tienes que ayudar en un club?

-¡Si! -dijo con alegría al ver que el tema que buscaba sacar salir alegremente a la conversación, solo que él no sabia como comenzar la conversación-, la directora me lo pidió. Estoy seguro que has elegido el club de jardinera, como yo, ¿verdad? -la esperanza en sus ojos se podía ver a leguas a la distancia, era una lastima que la respuesta no fuera la que esperaba. Sybil cruzo los dedos tras de si esperando que su siguiente respuesta no alentara al muchacho a cambiarse de club, sabiendo como era malo en deportes el pobre.

-En realidad, prefiero el baloncesto. -el rostro del chico se mostró sorprendido, pero para nada desanimado, la buena predisposición para con todos era algo innato en él, no había duda.

-Vaya... Si lo hubiera sabido... ¿crees que puedo cambiar de opción?

Ahora la sorprendida era ella, l no podía ser más amable, ¿como no decirle que sí, si todo él era pura amabilidad y alegría? Aun así, no veía como una buena idea para él que se dedicara al baloncesto cuando su coordinación brazos-piernas era tan mala, seria sin duda un castigo para él.

-¡No! -le dijo algo torpe- la jardinería te va muy bien.

El muchacho pareció sonrojar ante la afirmación de Sybil y se rasco la nunca. Le sonrió más ampliamente y se propuso responder.

-Me conoces bien, es verdad que me encantan las plantas. Pero es una lastima. Me habría encantado estar en el mismo club que tú.

Sybil le sonrió amable, pero recordó que tenia cosas importantes que hacer, tal vez mas importantes que hablar con Ken sobre sus deseos. Tenia la intención de empezar con el pie derecho el club y así romper la mala suerte que la había perseguido todo el día por los pasillos del colegio, se despidió de Ken y se dirigió al patio, quizás Castiel supiera donde podia estar el club. Llego al patio y se paro en seco ¿que estaba pensando? ¿por qué Castiel la ayudaría en cualquier cosa, más aun en indicarle el club al que la directora la había empujado a entrar? Suspiro muy profundamente, si le hubiera dicho que no a la señora no estaría metida en esto, pero no veía modo alguno de decirle que no a ese rostro adorablemente manipulador. Dio vuelta en su pies y pensó en ir a la sala de delegados, Nathaniel si la ayudaría, no había duda de eso. Pero en el mismo momento que caminaba en esa dirección Castiel apareció por entre las puertas.

-Castiel -lo nombro como por reflejo y el levanto la vista para encontrarla justo en frente de el, levanto una ceja interrogativa, esperando la explicación de Sybil-, tengo que ir al club de baloncesto ¿sabes donde esta?

El muchacho se sonrió a medio rostro y se cruzo de brazos mirándola haciendo hincapié en la diferencias de estaturas.

-Tal vez.

Esta vez Sybil levanto una ceja, él no perdería oportunidad de fastidiarla, ella no perdería oportunidad de responder a todo con lo que le dispara.

-¿O quizás no?

Castiel rió de buena gana y se puso una mano en la pretina del pantalón acercándose familiarmente mientras intentaba pasar en dirección al árbol donde normalmente se sentaba todos los días.

-Si lo sé -dijo al momento de dejar de reír-. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué gano si te indico donde esta?

-¿El placer de mi compañía? -respondió Sybil rápidamente, lo mejor de su ingenio nacía con él cerca, era una idea perturbadora, considerando lo molesto que era, particularmente con ella. Las respuesta de Castiel fueron mas carcajadas, el reía mucho cuando andaba serca y luego la miro levantando nuevamente esa ceja suya.

-¿Solo eso? -le pregunto, pero muy dentro de él, y contra todos sus deseos, parecía bastarle y mucho más, como pago a ese pequeño acto de gentileza, no reía mucho, pero siempre reía cuando hablaba con Sybil, se pregunto si ella era igual con todos.- ¿Y porque buscas el club entonces?

Sybil tomo eso como una respuesta afirmativa y le sonrió contenta antes de sentarse en la banca junto al árbol. Castiel hizo lo mismo pero se sentó en el respaldo de donde podía mantener la distancia con ella y al mismo tiempo poder verla sin problema alguno.

-Un especie de trabajo obligatorio en uno de los club del instituto, creo. -dijo intentando recordar la formalidad que la directora le dio a todo el asunto.

Castiel se sonrió complacido por el tono entre molesto y olvidadizo de la muchacha, pero ella nunca vio la sonrisa en su rostro, no como las anteriores de burla y arrogancia, algo mucho más natural, sincero y dulce en su propia manera de ser.

-Ah, ya veo -le dijo en un tono familia impropio de él, al menos, impropio de él con todos lo que no lo conocían lo suficiente para tener una conversación la mitad de larga de lo que la tenia con ella-, el famoso método de la directora para ayudar a que los novatos se integren.

La palabra novata la hizo reaccionar nuevamente y sonrió para si misma ampliamente, luego volteo a mirar al muchacho que metía la mano a su mochila y buscaba algo en ella.

-Bueno -le dijo casi como si concluyera la conversación- ¿me enseñas al final el camino o no?

Encontró lo que andaba buscando y la saco con dificultad, era su celular, miro la hora y hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-Oye -le dijo como una orden-, vuelve más tarde, ahora tengo algo que hacer, pero luego te enseño.

Sybil asintió con entusiasmo y se quedo sentada mientras Castiel se ponía de pie y corría en dirección al instituto. Lo vio perderse en el interior y ella quedarse sola en aquel lugar. Se recostó a lo largo de la banca y comenzó a mirar el correr de las nubes con gracia, se acercaba el invierno, no había duda de eso. Lentamente el sueño comenzó a invadirla y los ojos se comenzaron a cerrar prontamente.

-¡Sybil! -escucho, y ella dio un salto de miedo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró el alegre rostro de Nathaniel sonriendole desde arriba. Ella se sentó y masajeo sus ojos lentamente mientras intentaba espantar el sueño- ¿que haces durmiendo aquí?

Sybil se rió por el tono de sorpresa, de seguro el nunca había dormido en clases. Lo miro con burla y el escondió el rostro rápidamente para mirar en otra dirección, gesto que Sybil no noto en lo absoluto, estaba demasiado preocupada despertando.

-Me dio un poco de sueño. -el muchacho le sonrió extremadamente dulce, mucho incluso para él, pero la chica lo interpreto por el solo hecho de haberla encontrado durmiendo en una banca.

-¿Y por que no vas a casa? -le dijo mientras se encaminaba a la sala de delegados y ella lo siguió quien sabe por que razón.

-Tengo que ir al club de baloncesto.

Pareció sorprendido, pero no por mucho. Enseguida se disculpo por no poder ayudarla, tenia tantas cosas que hacer en ese momento que apenas si lo tenia para respirar.

-No te preocupes -le respondió dejándolo en la puesta de la sala de delegados.

Volvió a sonreirle y abrió la puerta.

-Adiós -se despidió antes de entrar, le tomo la mano y la aferro por unos segundos, hasta que se metió en la sala y cerro la puerta una vez Sybil caminaba de vuelta al patio.

Se sentó frente a los papeles que tenia que leer y suspiro profundamente, nunca había tenido problema para cumplir sus obligaciones, siempre había tenido la mayor facilidad y la mayor disposición para ese tipo de cosas, ahora se veía tentado a salir y dejar las cosas a medio hacer y ayudar a Sybil a encontrar el club de baloncesto. Se le vino a la mente la imagen de ella dormitando, era una muchacha extraña, podía estar estar plácidamente en una banca y no molestarse por las personas que pasaban y la miraban con extrañeza, tenia tantas características contradictorias entre si, que parecía extraño siquiera el pensarlo: notar con facilidad cuando los otros estaban mal, podía hablar con la mayor naturalidad con personas que apenas si conocía y parecía tener una opinión sobre todo, era testaruda y orgullosa, pero no se molestaba cuando tenia que admitir un error. Aun así, aun con esa intuición en relación a los otros, esa profundidad de sentimientos, tenia la extraña sensación de que no lo veía más que como el delegado principal, quizás era su culpa, cuando ella andaba cerca parecía que todos los excesos de formalidad aparecían para darle fama de estirado, y lo lamentaba profundamente, porque la había visto tantas veces reír a carcajadas con Castiel y el con ella que casi... casi... creía estar celoso. Celoso. Celoso de Castiel... precisamente de él, como si la historia se quisiera repetir de una manera incluso más cruel.

Ella... era nada más que su amiga.

Volvió al patio y vio a Castiel tumbado tal cual ella en la banca, se le acerco silenciosamente y se asomo a su campo visual con una sonrisa. El chico se alarmo un poco y se sentó de inmediato ocultando la mirada,_ ¿en que pensaría?_ se pregunto.

- He estado a punto de irme -se puso de pie y tomo su mochila-. Venga, sígueme, ya veras, esta aquí al lado, en el gimnasio a la izquierda -dijo mientras seguía caminando-. Lo habrías encontrado sola si te hubieras esforzado un poco.

No dijo nada hasta que abrió las puertas del gimnasio de par en par.

-¡Aquí lo tienes! -el lugar era sin duda gigantesco, tenia una graderías a cada lado, altas ventanas y las canastas a cada extremo como correspondía. Tenia un particular olor a limpio y a pelota de baloncesto mezclado- A la izquierda, en el patio, en frente del club de jardinería -le nombro haciendo gestos con las manos burlándose de ella-. ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer, por lo menos?

Volvió a esa postura seria mientras miraba el lugar, él era parte pero rara vez iba, era bueno, no el mejor, pero lo suficiente para ser titular si se le ocurría aparecer o mucho menos probable, ser confiable.

-Eh... no

-Genial, no ayudan mucho los de administración -dijo sonriendo, Sybil sabia a la perfección que eso iba directamente a Nathaniel, como si el pobre tuviera tiempo de preocuparse ademas de los clubes junto con todas sus otras responsabilidades-. Te mandan al club sin darte más información.

-Mmm... -le dijo con mirada cizañera al chico, que lo hizo sonreír, el también había entendido que ella sabia a quien iba la critica.

-Lo sé -dijo tomando un balón que estaba en el suelo-, lo chicos siempre se están quejando porque faltan la mitad de las pelotas. Solo tienes que buscarlas, no debería ser muy complicado -le dio bote a la pelota e hizo un tiro de tres puntos que cayo perfecto. Sybil estaba impresionada. Castiel tomo la pelota y la fue a dejar al canasto donde estaban todos los balones, eran en total veinte y los contó con rapidez-. Faltan cinco, creo.

-Vale -dijo un poco más animada-. Voy a hacer eso entonces.

Castiel se fue del gimnasio y Sybil comenzo a buscar por los alrededores, parecía que habían sido abducidos o algo, porque por más que buscaba no podía encontrar nada. Se dirigió rápidamente al patio y de inmediato se topo con Ken, que parecía contento encaminándose a darle buenas noticias.

-¡Se donde esta el club de baloncesto! -le dijo animado mientras esperaba la misma reacción de la muchacha.

-Esta bien -dijo sonriendole-, sé donde es.

-Vaya, llego tarde entonces -parecía algo desilusionado-, lo siento...

Sybil hizo un gesto con las manos, no importaba realmente, de verdad agradecida el gesto de preocuparse tanto por ella, aunque al final normalmente era ella la que terminaba ocupándose de él.

-Tengo que buscar unos balones de baloncesto ¿los has visto? -le pregunto esperando animarlo un poco, aunque no creía que su ayuda fuera a ser realmente útil.

-No, ¡no he prestado ninguna atención! -le respondió riendo mientras caminaban juntos al centro del patio.

Sybil espero que prestara un poco de más atención, y se fue agradeciendo el gesto que había tenido con ella.

Dio una mirada general y pudo ver uno en la copa del árbol, donde Castiel siempre se sentaba solo. Estaba alto, muy alto, pero nunca como para que no pudiera rescatarlo. Se acerco al árbol y espero no ver a Castiel allí, tomo impulso y salto a la primera rama, de donde se agarra con ambas manos, se apoyo con ambos pies en el tronco y dio dos pasos en el hasta que tomo el impulso para dar una vuelta y sentarse en la rama, solo quedaba mirar con cuidado donde estaba la pelota. Ella era una excelente escaladora, sabia como subir en los arboles, las técnicas para aferrarse, la mejor manera de bajar y caer, su abuela vivía en una casa patronal muy grande, llena de arboles y lugares donde jugar, esconderse y trepar, había sido muy feliz en ese preciso lugar, como no había sido feliz en ningún otro, sin lugar a dudas. Se sonrió recordando a sus abuelos y se cubrió los ojos para escapar de los rallos de sol que se escapaban por entre las hojas, luego cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la brisa que corría entre las ramas y la luz que la bañaba a retazos. Abrió los ojos nuevamente con el animo renovado y se dedico a inspeccionar en la dirección que recordaba se encontraba el balón. A unos metros de distancia, un par de ramas arriba estaba de tal manera que no podía ni dejarlo caer con el movimiento, ni empujarlo con otra rama. Se puso de pie y piso una rama arriba, dejando su peso esperando que no se rompiera, con éxito vio que la soportaba y luego subió por completo, se acerco gateando y se inclino para alcanzarla, solo con la punta de los dedos, el balón estaba en una parte de la rama que sin lugar a dudas no resistiría su peso, pero con el impuso correcto empujo lo suficientemente fuerte y ¡la pelota cayo!

-¡Ah! -escucho desde abajo. Miro sin preocuparse, sabia que no caería, ella nunca había caído de un árbol desde el momento que su técnica fue perfeccionada.

Le dio un ataque de risa cuando vio a Castiel sobándose la cabeza.

-Veamos si te reirás tanto cuando te caigas.

Sybil se apoyo por completo de la rama y lo miro con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Nunca he caído de un árbol en mi vida... no vas a tener la suerte de verme caer por primera vez.

Castiel rió a carcajadas y Sybil perdió por completo la vista del balón mientras se concentraba en mirar tanta penetrantemente como podía al muchacho que hacia lo mismo luego de apagar su risa. Él bajo la vista un segundo y con eso se creyó vencedora, se incorporo rápidamente y apoyo la espalda en el tronco buscando el balón, _¿donde había caído luego de rebotar en la cabeza del muchacho?_, pero en su búsqueda preliminar, había perdido la vista de algo mas importante que un balón. Repentinamente sintió como le tiraban el pie, miro asustada al suelo y se encontró con Castiel sujetándole el pantalón con una sonrisa macabra. Se abraso a la rama mientras reía a carcajadas y le gritaba que la soltara.

-¿Que no te veré caer? -gritaba Castiel por sobre las carcajadas y alaridos de Sybil-, pues eso ya lo veremos.

El era mucho mas alto que ella, y valiéndose de esa ventaja, había saltado para tomar el pie de la muchacha sin muchas dificultades. Ahora, visto desde afuera, la escena era sin duda bizarra, se podía ver al muchacho saltando hacia el árbol y el árbol mismo moverse, mientras risas y gritos se escuchaban por entre las ramas.

-¡Me vas a hacer caer de verdad!

Entonces se detuvo. Dejo de tirar y dio un paso atrás.

-Bueno, mejor baja entonces... no quiero que me expulsen por romperte el cuello.

Sybil bajo a la primera rama rápidamente, sin miedo y con experticia antes relatada. No esperaba que Castiel rompiera su palabra, era verdad que podía pasar lo peor si ella caía, pero cuando aterrizo en la rama volvió a sentir como el muchacho la tiraba, esta vez de la polera y la hacia caer. Lo que no tenían contemplado era el lugar de la caída. Repentinamente el piso se le vino encima y el cielo estaba en sus pies, cayo bien y para nada duro, con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos, hasta que los quejidos del muchacho la hicieron incorporarse de brazos.

-¡Vaya! tenia razón... -le dijo a Castiel que estaba abajo de ella. Había caído sobre el muchacho gracias a que el no había sabido calcular el lugar exacto de donde estaba tirando, quizás de haberla empujado en vez de jalado habría sido mas gracioso para él- No pudiste verme caer, porque mismo tu caíste al suelo.

Castiel puso sus brazos tras su cabeza acomodándose, algo adolorido.

-Pues esa es mucha arrogancia para alguien que al fin cayo... por primera vez.

Sybil rió un poco sin separarse del muchacho

-Ah... pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo -se mofo ella sentándose apropiadamente, alejándose del rostro del muchacho, no había caído en el detalle de su cercanía, ni siquiera en el momento que se separo y lo vio aun tumbado en el suelo.

Violentamente, el muchacho se precipito sobre ella y la hizo rodar por el césped, dejándolo esta vez, a el sobre ella.

-Entonces ¿qué haces? -le dijo en un susurro.

Eso si lo había notado, ahora si estaban muy juntos y podía sentir el olor del muchacho, pero esa era su intención. Incomodarla, ella había permanecido demasiado tranquila estando sobre él, tranquila como ninguna muchacha, ahora quería ver como reaccionaba.

-Todavía estoy buscando los balones -dijo volviendo a la tranquilidad-, ¿has visto alguno? -pregunto estallando en risa, igual que él, que se apoyo aun riendo en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Sybil.

-No -le respondió aun entre risas- y no los busco.

-Por supuesto -dijo a lo que ambos se incorporaban-, lo balones te atacan por sorpresa.

Volvieron a reír, ambos se pusieron de pie y desde la altura de su porte Sybil logro ver donde estaba al balón y que había caído para reunirse con otro de su especie. Corrió a buscarlo mientras Castiel buscaba su mochila y la de ella.

-Bueno, faltan tres -le paso la mochila y se puso la suya-. ¡Ah! -exclamo-, ahí hay otro -le dijo apuntando bajo la banca.

La alegría de Sybil aumente cuando pudo tener los tres balones juntos, aunque solo podía cargar dos a la vez, no había recaído en el detalle, tendría que volver al gimnasio a dejar esos tres antes de tener que buscar los otros dos.

-Deja -le dijo tomando los tres balones en sus, mucho mas grandes, brazos-, voy a dejar estos y tu sigue buscando los dos que faltan.

Le sonrió con agradecimiento y le paso el balón restante.

-Pero que caballero nos encontramos hoy.

-Si, si, tu ve antes de que cambie de opinión.

Sybil corrió en dirección al colegio, que era donde le faltaba buscar. Recorrió varios corredores, se asomo cuanta aula se le cruzo en el camino, todo sin éxito. Doblando en la esquina en dirección de la sala de delegados se encontró con Nathaniel que la saludo bastante distante.

-Nathaniel -se pregunto a si misma caso seria bueno saber porque parecía molesto, pero el miro al suelo y tomo aire y su postura natural volvió a relucir como siempre, alegre y atento-, ¿has visto balones de baloncesto por ahí?

-No, ¿por qué? Tienes que encontrar las pelotas del club, ¿verdad?

-Puff... -exclamo para gracia de Nathaniel- Si, estoy buscando por todas partes pero no encuentro nada.

El muchacho le sonrió dulcemente y le tomo el hombro.

-Acabaras encontrándolas, venga, animo.

Sybil le sonrió y se despidió de el. Seguramente era adivino o algo, porque en el momento de avanzar dos pasos pudo ver un balón oculto tras unas taquillas, corrió a tomarlo y aprovecho la oportunidad de asomarse al salón que estaba junto, al final del aula estaba tirada la pelota que Sybil cogió rápidamente y corrió en dirección del gimnasio.

Dentro estaba Castiel jugando con uno de los balones. Apuntaba y tiraba, luego se alejaba otro paso de la canasta y volvía a tirar, repitiendo una y otra vez, era muy hábil. Volteo para recoger el balón que había caído lejos y vio a Sybil en la puerta.

-Entonces, ¿has encontrado los balones?

-Sí -le dijo mostrando los dos restantes que tenia en las manos-, he encontrado los cinco.

-¿Y que esperas? Ve a guardarlos en la canasta y habrás terminado.

-Ah, vale ¡voy!

Castiel le tiro el balón con el que jugaba y salio del lugar riéndose de la falta de concentración de la muchacha.

Con de una vez todo en su lugar se encamino a la salida, esperando no tener nada que hacer. Paso a su taquilla para sacar algunos cuadernos y los metió en su mochila, de repente se le vinieron a la cabeza las escenas en que caía del árbol, las risas y todo lo demás, se sonrió sola mientras se recordaba que en el instituto no habían muchas personas con las que era ella misma, con las que decía todas las pesadeces que se le venían a la cabeza, con las que actuara tan impulsiva como realmente era y no se esforzaba en aparentar. Solo el pelirrojo.

-Que bien que te encuentro -la voz de Nathaniel la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo sonrojar por completo. El muchacho no se percato, lo que podía ser llamado un milagro, porque estaba segura de estar completamente roja. El delegado principal era tan guapo y caballeroso que sin dudas tenia que ser el quien la absorbiera en pensamientos alegres, no Castiel y su malhumorado y molesto carácter-. Iba al patio ¿ podrías hacerme un favor?

-Si, claro -respondió quizás demasiado rápido.

-Muchas gracias -le respondió alegre de su afirmación-, tengo una justificación de ausencia que Castiel debe firmar -hizo una pausa algo larga-. Pero, la verdad -volvió a hacer otra pausa y la miro un poco incomodo-, cuanto menos lo vea, mucho mejor. ¿Te importaría llevarle el documento para que lo firme y traérmelo de vuelta?

Eso no la tomo por sorpresa, en parte, si Castiel detestaba a Nathaniel, era de esperar que fuera lo mismo de vuelta.

-Si, claro -dijo sin mucho pensar, entonces fue cuando vino la sorpresa, o mejor dicho, curiosidad-. Pero... un momento ¿por qué tiene que firmar él su justificante de ausencia? ¿No tienen que hacerlo sus padres más bien?

Nathaniel sonrió extraño. Casi como con envidia.

-Normalmente si, pero Castiel se ha emancipado -Sybil dejo mostrar su asombro, eso no se veía todos los días, un chico emancipado-, como sus padres viajan mucho por temas de trabajo, tiene que valerse por si mismo en el día a día. También en todo aquello que concierne al instituto.

¡Ahora entendía lo que le había dicho en la mañana! Sus padres viajan demasiado como para atenderse de si va o no a clases. De seguro debía ser difícil, considerando lo joven que era y que ya tuviera que vérselas en general, era realmente admirable, ella no se creía así de firme.

-Oh -dijo con melancolía-, ya veo, no lo sabia.

Tomo el papel entre sus manos y se dirigió a hablar con Castiel. No decía mucho el dichoso papel y de seguro el involucrado no se la haría fácil, pero que más da, ya estaba metida en el embrollo. Salio al patio y encontró al muchacho sentado en la banca con los audífonos puestos. Le hizo unas señas y el se quito uno solo.

-¿Has vuelto a faltar a clases? -el muchacho solo levanto una ceja, como de costumbre-, tienes que firmar un justificante.

Castiel miro el papel que Sybil le entregaba y se rió al respecto. Se quito el otro audífono y se cruzo de manos.

-No diré nada al respecto. Puedes llevar eso a Nath, no tengo intención de firmarlo.

La muchacha contuvo un gemido de molestia, sabia como fastidiarla y ponerle los nervios de punta, guardo el papel y rodó los ojos, no le dijo nada que pudiera ser usado en su contra y volvió por donde había ido, mientras Castiel se ponía los audífonos nuevamente y la veía alejarse.

Se encamino a la sala de delegados con la sangre hirviendo por el desaire de Castiel y demasiado concentrada en sus maldiciones mentales no noto que Nathaniel estaba junto a la puerta, esperándola.

-Has ido a verlo, ¿no? -pregunto entre ansioso y receloso.

-Si, y no quiere firmar tu papel -le dijo entregandocelo, pensando inocentemente que el asunto quedaba saldado ahí, no tenia intenciones de obligar a Castiel ha hacer algo que no quería, no era su obligación de todos modos.

-Es muy cabezón -le sonrió negándose a tomar el papel-, tú insiste un poco ya verás como termina firmandolo.

Suspiro profundo y alejo el papelito del muchacho, ¿había manera de decirle que no? pues la respuesta saltaba a sus ojos, claro que no.

-Si... -dijo abatida, pero intentando parecer alegre o algo parecido a la simpatía sin confiar en el resultado- pero me pone de los nervios ese tío.

Nathaniel se sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta, de seguro la mal interpreto, pero que mas daba, tenia que llegar al final de todo el asunto del justicativo, no quedaba de otra.

-De verdad lo entiendo... ¿Te importaría intentarlo de nuevo?

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se devolvió al partió, Castiel ahora leía una revista, quien sabe de que seria, pero parecía concentrado, demasiado para ponerle atención. Pero aun así, al Sybil llegar al frente de él, levanto la vista y la miro con ambas cejas encrispadas.

-¿Quieres algo mas? -pregunto molesto.

-Si, el justificativo de ausencia -dijo temerosa de su reacción.

El muchacho suspiro pesadamente, mientras cerraba la revista y se ponía de pie, parándose en frente de ella, amenazante- ¿Y ahora que?

-Insiste, ya sabes... -para sus adentros, respiro tranquila, esperaba algo mucho mas brusco de su parte, pero el muchacho se limito a matarla con la mirada y no con palabras.

-¡Sigo diciendo que no! Además, si de verdad tiene agallas ¡que venga el a pedírmelo en lugar de mandar a una chica!

-Gracias por el cumplido -le respondió ante la ofensa, pero logro sacarle una sonrisa cómplice al muchacho que se puso de pie y camino en dirección contraria a la ella, que volvía a la búsqueda del delegado principal.

Camino por el pasillo esperando encontrarlo por ahí y no tener que darse el paseo a la sala de delegados, pero no fue mucho lo que recibió, no estaba por ningún lado, ni siquiera donde debía estar, parecía haberse esfumado. Reviso algunas salas y se asomo por varios pasillos, y ni rastro de él. Tal vez, pensó Sybil, fue el mismo ha hablar con Castiel. Siguió sus propios pasos, y antes de siquiera acercarse a la salida se topo con el rey de Roma.

-¿Y? -le pregunto el monarca esperanzado de una respuesta afirmativa.

-Bueno -suspiro profundo, esperando terminar con la tarea de los mensajitos entre dos jóvenes que no eran capaces de hablarse el uno al otro... y ella que creía a Nathaniel tan maduro, quizás no era tan perfecto como aparentaba-, ha dicho que si te atreves, no tienes mas que ir directamente a preguntarle.

El chico pareció molestarse, puso una mueca tensa que habría enfermado a cualquiera, intento serenarse y volvió a mirar a Sybil, notoriamente molesta por el trabajo extra de mensajera que tenia que dar por culpa de su falta de comunicación.

-Bueno, puedes decirle que un hombre debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Solo tiene que firmar.

-Entonces, voy... -le dijo sin amabilidad. Ya se aburría, creía que Nathaniel entendería que Castiel no le firmaría el papel y mucho menos respondería como el esperaba a sus mensajes, no estaba mas que permitiendo que su niñería creciera, y se sentía bastante estúpida de lacayo del delegado principal, ayudarlo en otras cosas no le parecía molesto para nada, pero sin duda este tipo de ayuda no era lo que tenia en mente.

Giro en el pasillo y se topo de frente con Castiel que parecía acostumbrado a sus encuentros tan... desprevenidos. La tomo de los hombros para que no cayera y luego la soltó con naturalidad.

-¿Has trasmitido el mensaje? -pregunto como si se tratase de una misión en cubierto.

-Si, y... -le dijo mostrandole el papel con tanta gracia como nació hacerlo, ella estaba tan harta como él.

-¿Y ahora que? Madre, ¡que pesada eres! -paso por su lado y se alejo a zancadas largas del lugar.

-Ehh... lo se, pero Nathaniel tampoco me deja en paz. -le grito desde su lugar, ya estaba superada por la situación, en aquel lugar todos pensaban en si mismos, ella también estaba incomoda por la manera en que la utilizaban para todo, ¿no podía tener un día que fuese en paz?

Castiel se detuvo y miro el suelo, por supuso, la entendió de inmediato, ella también estaba siendo fastidiado por el estirado ese. Volteo a verla y la encontró con su cara mas sulfurada de lo que creyó, se sonrió un poco y se le acerco lentamente, mas pasos, mas cortos, y llego a su lado.

-Lo entiendo -admitió dejando algo vulnerable su coraza, ella levanto la mirada y lo interrogo con un gesto, que el no se demoro en interpretar-, pero soy igual de cabezón que él. No firmo nada -Sybil no sabia si reír o llorar, esto significaba una vuelta más, pero la mira de Castiel pareció brillar un poco, estaba realmente molesto-. Además, seguro que lo hace para que me expulsen del instituto -no exageraba, el creía eso y no se limito a demostrarlo con sus ojos y el tono de su voz.

-¿Que? -escupió en un primer segundo sin reflexionar mucho lo que iba a decir, nada más salio de su boca- No quiero que te echen -dijo mofándose del melodrama de Castiel, pero el no pareció reaccionar, suspiro profundo. No podía quedar bien con todo el mundo, eso no era correcto, y no quería fastidiar al muchacho que tantos ratos divertidos le había concedido-, así que olvídate del papel, voy a devolvérselo.

Castiel levanto la mirada sorprendido y alarmado, ¿realmente iba en contra del delegado por él? eso quería creer, la muchacha doblo el papel, se lo mostró y lo metió en su bolsillo mientras le sonreía amablemente. El joven bajo la vista, sentía rubor en su rostro, calor en su pecho. La muchacha estaba llegando a lugares que él había procurado ocultar del alcance de cualquier persona, ¿como había encontrado el camino, al menos, para abrir una pequeña grieta?

-Sabia que lo entenderías, gracias -le susurro, se sentía obligado a agradecerselo.

-No te emociones tanto, ya me aburrió tanto mensajito, me quiero ir a casa de una vez.

Castiel sonrió mientras la vio alejarse, hacia mucho eso últimamente, mirarla mientras se alejaba en búsqueda de Nathaniel, que bien parecía soportar ese prospecto.

Llego a la puerta de la sala de delegados y respiro profundo, Nathaniel se enojaría con ella, se enojaría mucho realmente. Giro la manilla lentamente mientras la respiración se le escapa. Estaba algo cansada de ser lo que esperaban de ella, quizás un pequeño escape no le vendría mal.

-¿Lo has conseguido esta vez? -la sonrisa de Nathaniel la hizo retroceder un paso, pero se había mentalizado muy bien, prefirió recordar la sonría de Castiel antes de concentrarse tanto en la del delegado.

-La verdad es que no -le dijo más dulce de lo que quería sonar, tomo aire nuevamente y procuro escupir todo de una vez-. Toma, aqui tienes el papel, no quiere firmarlo y yo no voy a seguir insistiendo -a pesar de sus deseos de sonar decidida de todas maneras sonó como pidiéndole perdón-, arreglatelas tu con el -eso ultimo hirió en lo profundo a Nathaniel, era un consejo bien dado, eran sus responsabilidades, pero el muchacho se sintió herido de todos modos.

La miro molesto y con ojos de desesperación, la muchacha bajo la vista algo incomoda por el silencio que estaba determinado en mantener el chico. Sus pensamientos viajaban rápido mientras la miraba directamente... todo tenia sentido, ella había preferido un lado, y no era el suyo.

-No te voy a dar las gracias por tu ayuda. Aunque me sorprende a medias, tenéis la misma pinta los dos... -¿era eso un insulto? claro que si, su rostro mostró su sorpresa, pero Nathaniel no dio un paso atrás- Vale, dame ese papel, me las arreglare por mi cuanta, para variar.

Le arrebato el papel de las manos y salio del salón cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza, que el estruendo reboto por todo el lugar, y de seguro por todo el pasillo. Sybil sintió un hueco en el pecho y miro el suelo, pero el hueco fue tan momentáneo como la ira desata que sintió, basto con un grito ahogado por un par de segundos para sentir que la angustia y la rabia se vaciaban lentamente, estaba en todo su derecho de querer escapar de vez en cuando, de querer escapar de esa mascara de amabilidad que había tenido que construirse, es tan solo que Nathaniel había pagado el precio, no lo lamentaba si el no podía verlo y si no podía entenderla, un poco de sinceridad en la vida no le haría mal.

Salio del salón de delegados y se encamino a la salida, afirmo con fuerza su mochila y espero estar libre de problemas.

Dio pasos firmes y rápidos, casi corría si no fuera porque la mirada se le nublaba de rabia y solo buscaba a una persona para desahogarse. Se detuvo en una esquina y se apoyo en la muralla, había sido tan egoísta con Sybil, quizás que le había dicho Castiel y el simplemente había asumido que no quería hacerlo, que era porque lo prefería... ¿era ese el problema? Se había enloquecido por una idea que lo había estado siguiendo desde hace algún tiempo.

Llego al fondo del pasillo principal y lo encontró metiendo quien sabe que cosa en su taquilla, pero no podía cerrarla luego, porque tuvo que golpearla varias veces para logras hacer que la puerta cerrara. Cuando lo logro, Nathaniel ya estaba a pocos pasos de él y ya se habían visto mutuamente.

-No se va a romper -le dijo Castiel burlándose, refiriéndose a la puerta de la taquilla.

-Firma -le ordeno con la rabia reflejada en los ojos.

Castiel estallo en risa ignorando la orden, se aferro su estomago con una mano y su frente con la otra, era una escena realmente hilarante, mientras Nathaniel luchaba por mantener la compostura.

-Si no se lo firme a Sybil, que me lo pidió amablemente, ¿que te hace pensar que te lo firmare a ti, cuando me ordenas hacerlo?

-Si no fueras un antipático, ella no habría desistido -aseguro intentando ignorar a Castiel y esa afirmación de la amabilidad de Sybil, se la imagino mucho más incomoda en su tarea.

Castiel pudo notar que nombrar a la muchacha había incomodado más que un poco al rubio. ¿Es que estaba molesto con ella por no haber logrado evitarle la molestia de hacerlo hablar el mismo? No, no era eso... no completamente. Tenia su ventaja, quizás la novata era el punto débil del delegado.

-Oh, ya veo -le dijo cambiando su tono de voz, era amenazante y decidido a tirar esto tanto como quisiera, o pudiera-, a ti no te molesta tener que venir ha hablar conmigo y ensuciarte tus delicadas manos, a ti te molesta que Sybil se haya puesto de mi lado ¿no es así?

La sangre de Nathaniel termino de hervir por completo, Sybil no había elegido un lado, no había elegido a Castiel, no, eso no era la razón real de todo, no era eso por lo que estaba enojado, no se convencía de que fuera eso, no era por Sybil, ella lo había decepcionado, era eso, solo eso. Pero oír a Castiel decir aquello, oír tal afirmación parecía haberlo herido en algún lugar de el mismo que no conocía ni que había visto hasta entonces.

-Asume las consecuencias de tus actos, pedazo de... -lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas contra la taquilla y Castiel no pudo ocultar ni por un momento la sorpresa que le dio el ataque de Nathaniel.

Castiel se incorporo rápidamente y lo miro en son de burla, el nunca había tenido una pelea contra nadie en su vida, no como él, que tenia la experiencia por delante.

-Si, te voy a enseñar las consecuencias que tiene ir tocándome las narices... ¡te vas enterar! -le grito avalanzandoce encima con un golpe que Nathaniel no pudo esquivar. Cayo contra las taquillas del otro lado del pasillo y los puñetazos y golpes no tardaron en desatarse y ninguno de los dos dio un paso atrás en su decisión de doblegar al otro.

Tan concentrados estaban en propinarse golpes que no notaron que al final del pasillo Sybil aun no se iba del instituto. Corrió en dirección de la pelea en el momento inmediato que oyó los insultos que se propinaban y el eco de las taquillas al ser atacadas por puñetazos al aire o esquivados con rapidez.

Llego al lugar mismo y se sorprendió por la habilidad de Castiel al pelear, pero aun más, se sorprendió de la rabia desatada de Nathaniel, cada golpe era lanzado con un sentimiento mayor del que nunca le había visto al muchacho.

-¡Castiel para! -grito en un segundo, logrando que ambos se detuvieran, Sybil tenia las manos empuñas a cada lado de sus caderas. Castiel bajo los puños por un segundo al escuchar el alegato de la muchacha, pensaba que ya se había ido.

Pero Nathaniel no estaba pensando, y al escuchar a la muchacha solo se nublo aun más su juicio y se abalanzo contra Castiel nuevamente. El chico recibió el empujón con sorpresa y se incorporo con agilidad, lo agarro del cuello de la camisa con amabas manos arrinconandolo contra las taquillas, estiro uno de sus brazos hacia atrás y un monumental golpe se veía venir. Pero se detuvo en el ultimo segundo, no porque él reflexionara sobre las consecuencias de ese golpe, sino porque de repente sintió como le aferraban el puño con firmeza. Miro atrás de si y vio el rostro de Sybil, angustiado pidiéndole que se detuviera, en un solo segundo se pregunto si protegía a Nathaniel de un gran golpe o le pedía que vitara problemas.

-Solo te va a servir para buscarte mas problemas -le susurro intentando persuadirlo.

Sintio como Nathaniel se movía entre sus manos y pudo presentir el golpe que le daría no fue así, él solo intentaba soltarse, pero aun así empujo lejos a Sybil y se propuso a golpearlo, aunque llego mucho más despacio de lo que hubiera querido. Forcejearon otro poco mientras Sybil les pedía parar, se comportaban como un par de niños inmaduros, pero no escuchaban razón alguna. Sybil respiro profundo y vio como Castiel iba por un golpe más, se armo de valor y se abalanzo contra él, lo empujo tan lejos como pudo con ambos brazos y logro separarlos a una distancia donde podía asegurarse de que no lanzaran golpes sin que pudiera predecirlo.

Miro a Castiel a la cara intentando recuperar la respiración, trago saliva insegura de la reacción del muchacho y tomo aire violentamente, preparándose para hablar.

-Solo te meterás en problemas... no seas infantil.

Castiel bajo la cabeza y miro sus puños, le dolía el labio y el pecho por dos golpes bien dados por Nathaniel, también le dolían los nudillos, pero ignoro eso ultimo a lo que estaba un poco mas acostumbrado.

-¿Estas bien? -le dijo bajo Sybil a Nathaniel que se incorporaba aun sorprendido por su intervención. Asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla, estaba, por lo poco, impresionado, casi admirado por la determinación que había tomado al empujar de tal manera a Castiel, tenia que tener un poco más de agallas.

Ella asintió en respuesta al igual que él, pero no logro decir nada más cuando sintió que tiraban de ella en dirección a la salida.

Castiel la había tomado del brazo y la tiraba en dirección a la salida sin darle opción a negación. Solo le dio la oportunidad de voltear a ver su espalda luego de dar un par de pasos y dejo a Nathaniel solo, golpeado y con la camisa a medio romper.

Llegaron a la salida y se alejaron un par de cuadras en la misma dinámica. A Sybil le dolía un poco el brazo pero no quizá quejarse, toda la situación le daba un poco de risa. De repente, el chico se paro en seco y volteo para mirarla, si Sybil no lo conociera, casi diría que se había sonrojado. La idea le dio mas risa aun y tuvo que contener las carcajadas que aparecieron tan súbitamente como su valor al empujarlo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso -le dijo seriamente mirándola amenazante.

Entonces Sybil estallo en carcajadas contenidas por mucho tiempo y tanto fue lo que rió que Castiel termino por contagiarse también y ambos terminaron en la misma hilarante situación.

-Prometido -le dijo secándose las lagrimas, intentando controlarse.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras Castiel se tocaba el labio que le sangraba un poco. Sybil se había ofrecido curarle de algún modo las heridas, pero el era demasiado rudo para eso, se hizo a un lado y siguió pellizcándose y sacándose sangre solo por el gusto de ver como a la muchacha eso le molestaba.

-Nathaniel dijo... -se callo cuando vio que Castiel la miraba con molestia, pero decidió seguir d todos modos, lo diría unas mil veces mas si era necesario, su curiosidad y orgullo eran, en igual cantidad, su mayor defecto y mayor virtud- que estabas emancipado.

Castiel frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos.

-No debería meterse en los asuntos de otros.

-Evidentemente... pero ¿como así? -Castiel la miro solo por un segundo y se puso los brazos cruzados tras la nuca.

-Veras... mi padre es piloto y mi madre aeromoza, viajan todo el tiempo y vienen a la cuidad un par de semanas cada varios meses, cuanto mucho -Sybil asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada-. Por eso, para poder arreglármelas solo y no tener que vivir con algún tío o algo por el estilo, decidí emanciparme. Sinceramente, a ninguno de los dos pareció molestarle la idea.

Debía admitir que le dio algo de pena, estaba solo todo el tiempo, sin nadie realmente que se preocupara de él, si enfermaba o no quería ir a la escuela, si comía o no, y todas esas cosas que ella misma daba por sentado en su casa, aunque no fuera el mejor ejemplo de un lugar hogareño. Siguieron caminando en silencio otro rato mientras Sybil pensaba en lo triste que la idea se le hacia.

-¿No... se te hace difícil? Ya sabes... solitario.

Castiel se rió levemente y puso sus manos en los bolsillos, le respondió sin mirarla y con ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo que no se molesto en sacar.

-La verdad... no, me gusta tener mi espacio, mis cosas, mis horarios, sin ordenes ni darle cuentas a nadie. Además, mis padres ganan bien y me dan un buen dinero, tengo un buen lugar, no me puedo quejar de nada en ese sentido.

-Ah -le respondió como el único sonido que salio de su boca, miro adelante y noto que llegaban a su casa-, aquí vivo yo.

Castiel miro la casa con burla, era de esas gigantescas casa de suburbio donde las parejas vivían felices con sus hijos y su perro, un jardín y muebles que combinaban perfectamente. Miro a la chica que tenia al lado por los siguientes pasos que le faltaba por dar para llegar a la puerta, ella parecía no combinar mucho con ese prospecto, era alocada, determinada, olvidadiza y despistada, todo lo que una "señorita" no debía ser, y que todo lo demás a su alrededor si intentaba reflejar. La muchacha saco una manojo de llaves de su mochila y busco por unos instantes la indicada.

-¡Aquí esta! -se dijo para si al encontrarla, miro a Castiel en son de despedida pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que su labio seguía sangrando- ¿quieres pasar y te curo el labio?

-Ah... no gracias -se burlo de la idea, no le emocionaba la idea de conocer a sus padres.

-Mis padres no están. Trabajando... ya sabes -Castiel levanto una ceja y dejo que Sybil interpreta sola lo que había dicho, en el fondo el chico sabia que ella no le había insinuado nada, pero le haría gracia notar que si se podía hacer una doble lectura de algo como eso. Sybil abrió los ojos y se puso roja en un instante-. Ah, no. Yo... no me, es que -se rasco la nuca y comenzó a reír incomoda-, mi mamá es enfermera, de seguro encuentro algo con que curarte... apropiadamente.

Por supuesto que no había nadie en casa, de otro modo no sacaría una llave, pensó el sonriendo sarcástico aun.

-No, no te ilusiones, tengo cosas que hacer -se despidió con un gesto y siguió su camino.

Sybil lo miro por un par de segundos, caminar lejos de ella y luego miro su casa. Ella estaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo desde que había llegado a la cuidad. No tenia muchos amigos y sus padres estaban tan preocupados arreglando sus propios asuntos que no le prestaban atención en lo mas minino. Suspiro profundo y luego volvió a mirar a Castiel que se perdía ya de vista, ella no era tan valiente como él.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado! n.n

**K.T.**


End file.
